OS du concours Lemon Time
by DeliciousContest
Summary: Les participations du concours !
1. Les votes

Bonjour à tout le monde ! On se retrouve une dernière fois, pour vous expliquer un peu comment va se dérouler la suite et fin de ce concours.

Il vous suffit de laisser, à la fin de votre review, "je vote pour celui-ci", par exemple.

Rendez vous le 1er décembre pour connaitre les résultats et le nom des auteurs, que l'on remercie pour leur participations, à qui on souhaite bonne chance et qu'on félicite !


	2. L'île d'Esmé

**Dérapage en cuisine : a delicious Lemon time  
><strong>**Recette **: L'île d'Esmé  
><strong>Commis de cuisine : <strong>Pitchounette (nom d'emprunt pour l'occasion)  
><strong>Cuistots :<strong> Jasper & Alice  
><strong>Grand chef :<strong> Les personnages d'Alice et Jasper appartiennent et appartiendront toujours (à mon plus grand malheur) à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que faire joujou avec ;) Et le thème du concours apparient à DeliciousContest !

Blabla : Cet OS est un peu (beaucoup) long... Vraiment long. Mais un fois lancée, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter ! Et à vrai dire j'en suis plutôt très fière. Alors j'espère que vous lirez quand même jusqu'au bout. Même si vous n'avez pas l'habitude de lire sur ce couple, s'il vous plaiiiiiit :o

* * *

><p><strong><span>L'île d'Esmé<span>**

* * *

><p>Mon plan était parfait. Absolument parfait. Sa mécanique était bien huilée, tout allait fonctionner comme prévu.<br>Ma mère avait décidé que les tâches ménagères durant les vacances s'organiseraient avec un système de tirage au sort. Disons que je l'avais truqué. Je savais que j'allais tomber sur le nettoyage de la piscine avec Edward. C'était parfait, mon opération séduction pouvait commencer. Je lui courais après depuis des lustres, et il était temps de passer à l'attaque **(ndla : Non ce couple est juste horrible et inconcevable ! Je répète ! Ce couple est inconcevable ! :p)**.

Nous nous assîmes tous dans le salon, et j'étais excitée comme un puce ! Emmett faisait le pitre, comme d'habitude, et l'ambiance était joviale, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable. Contrairement à beaucoup de gens de mon âge, j'adorais les vacances en famille. Peut-être bien parce que mon frère invitait toujours Edward !

Cet été, nous étions tous partis à la plage, ramenant chacun plusieurs amis. Le cadeau de mariage de ma mère avait été une île (rien que ça !), l'île d'Esmé, et elle nous avait proposé de passer un mois entier là-bas. La maison étant immense, nous avions pu inviter des amis et les loger sans problème dans les innombrables chambres. Sans parler des deux cabanes dans les arbres du jardin qui abritaient chacune deux lits. Nous nous étions battus pour y dormir, et, finalement, ma mère avait trouvé ce système de tirage au sort. L'idée lui ayant bien plu, elle l'avait aussi instaurée pour les corvées et les activités.

Carlisle était allé chercher Edward à l'aéroport, puisqu'il avait pris un avion différent du nôtre, et ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Edward était un ami d'enfance de mon frère. S'il est vrai que, plus jeune, je ne m'intéressais pas vraiment aux garçons, depuis quelques temps je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à lui sans arrêt.

La porte d'entrée claqua. Ils étaient là ! Fidèle à moi même, je me levai d'un bond et me mis à sautiller partout. J'embrassai la joue de mon père et me jetai dans les bras d'Edward. Il avait l'habitude, j'étais sa lutine préférée et il connaissait mes manières. Si je pouvais en profiter pour le serrer contre moi, je ne voyais pas pourquoi je m'en priverais. Mais, accrochée à son cou et les jambes nouées autour de sa taille, j'aperçus quelque chose d'anormal. Je descendis de ses bras et le contournai. Je fis alors face à une fille, sans doute un peu plus jeune que moi bien que plus grande, brune aux yeux chocolats, très pâle et à l'air terrifié. Elle tenait la main d'Edward dans les siennes et regardait ses chaussures. Je reniflai, contrariée, et lui demandai :

- T'es qui toi ?

Elle fixa inlassablement ses pieds, et ce fut Edward qui me répondit.

- Isabella Swan. La fille d'un ami de mon père qui devait venir passer ses vacances à la maison. Elle a accepté de venir ici avec nous.  
>- Merci Eddy, mais je pense qu'elle est assez grande pour pouvoir répondre toute seule.<br>- Je pensais qu'Esmé vous avait prévenus.  
>- Eh bien non. Bon, bon !<p>

Je tapai dans mes mains, toute excitée. Edward était arrivé ! Et rien ne me ferait me défaire de ma bonne humeur, pas même une étrangère agrippée à MON Edward.

- Venez vite c'est l'heure du tirage au sort !

Isabella était toute rouge et ne levait toujours pas les yeux. Elle était belle, mais je n'avais aucun soucis à me faire : Ed' avait toujours dit aimer mon côté extraverti et _pilesque_.

- Alice ma puce, laisse-les arriver et souffler un peu.  
>- Pour quoi faire ?<br>- Tout le monde n'est pas branché sur un secteur aussi élevé que le tien la naine, rigola Emmett.

Je lui tirai la langue et me jetai sur lui. Tout le monde rit à son tour tandis que je me battais avec mon grizzli de frère, qui devait bien faire quarante centimètres de plus que moi.

Ma mère s'empara du chapeau haut-de-forme des corvées et de celui des noms. Elle adorait les hauts-de-forme.

- Bien… Avant de commencer… Oh ! Eh bien ma petite Isabella, en temps que résidente, tu vas toi aussi participer à l'entretient de la maison !

Quoi ? Non non non ! Si ma mère ajoutait un nom dans le chapeau, tout allait être mélangé, mon plan allait rater et je risquais de ne pas être mise avec Edward !

- Maman, elle ne connait personne à part Edward, elle n'est peut-être pas obligée…  
>- Ca ne me dérange pas, dit l'intéressée d'un voix fluette et basse.<p>

Je me tournai vers elle et lui jetai un regard mauvais. De quoi se mêlait-elle ?

- Dans ce cas, Isabella tu seras avec Edward. Viens ma puce, prends un papier.

Je vis rouge. Comment ça ? Non seulement elle débarquait comme ça, l'air de rien, en tenant les mains de MON Edward, alors qu'elle avait pris l'avion avec lui tandis que je n'avais pas pu, et en plus elle piquai MON rôle ? Comble du comble, c'était MOI que ma mère appelait « ma puce ». Tout le monde était gentil avec elle depuis qu'elle était arrivée (dix minutes), elle m'avait pris ma place de petite dernière. Sans parler de son look vestimentaire déplorable qui la rendait forcément désagréable !

- C-couvert le lundi et jeu- euh, le jeudi.  
>- Vous vous chargerez donc de mettre et débarrasser la table chaque lundi et chaque jeudi. Edward, mon canard, tire aussi un papier. Il y a beaucoup de choses à faire, ce sera donc deux corvées par groupe.<br>- Lessive la troisième semaine.  
>- Bien, vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir. Alice, chérie, à ton tour. Attends, c'est moi qui tire le papier pour ton binôme.<p>

Elle sortit un papier d'un des deux chapeaux et le déplia. C'était un cauchemar, qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Maudite Isabella !

- Edward. Oh, eh bien du coup ça ne fonctionne plus. Je vais en tirer un autre !

Et pourquoi ça ne fonctionne plus, hein ? A cause de cette fille au regard stupidement braqué sur le plancher !

- Jasper ! annonça joyeusement ma mère

Je devais tirer une tête de six pieds de long. C'était une blague ? Jasper était le meilleur ami d'Edward et de mon frère, Emmett. Je ne lui avais jamais réellement parlé. Il était réservé, presque invisible parfois. Il était aisé d'oublier sa présence, et le remarquer juste à côté de soi alors qu'on pensait être seul était toujours flippant. Il ne parlait que très rarement et semblait en permanence fatigué et mou. Je savais par mon frère qu'il était très sportif, mais son aspect tout fin et filiforme n'en laissait rien paraître. En fait je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à lui jusque ici.  
>De mauvaise grâce, je tirai un papier.<p>

- Faire les lits, changer les draps. Maman ! Non, pas ça !  
>- Désolée Alice, c'est le jeu. Regarde, Isabella n'a pas moufté, elle.<p>

C'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi me comparait-elle soudainement à cette fille ? Et surtout… Je n'aimais pas qu'elle m'appelle « sa puce », mais soudainement ça me manquait. Elle ne résistait jamais à ma moue boudeuse pourtant ! J'étais sa petite chérie, sa petite dernière. Et l'autre mal fagotée venait me piquer ma place. Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

- Jasper, tu peux tirer un papier toi aussi, mon lapin.

Il fallait qu'elle arrête avec ses surnoms. Surtout si elle ne m'en donnait pas.  
>Je regardai méchamment Jasper. Il parut surpris mais ne dit rien.<p>

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu tires !  
>- Diner mardi et jeudi.<p>

Même sa voix et son accent étaient trainants ! La vie devait se vivre à 2000 à l'heure, pas comme un escargot ! Mais je lui pardonnai, un peu, parce que j'adorais cuisiner, et il avait donc tiré le bon papier.

- Emmett, c'est à toi.  
>- Je veux être avec Rose sinon rien !<p>

Ma mère soupira et hocha la tête.

- Très bien. Allez, prends un papier.  
>- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi lui il a le droit de choisir ?<br>- Alice, calme-toi ! Rosalie est la petite amie d'Emmett, c'est normal qu'ils soient ensemble.

C'est la copine d'Emmett, gnagnagna. Moi aussi en temps que future copine d'Edward j'aurais du être avec lui ! Pas avec Monsieur J'aiperdumalangue.

- Mais…  
>- T'inquiète soeurette, je t'échange les lits contre ce que je tire. Voyons voir… Nettoyage de la piscine !<p>

Super… Si je n'étais pas avec Edward, ça ne servait à rien. Mais je fis profil bas, parce que sinon ça allait finir par me jouer des tours. Oui, même moi je savais quand il fallait s'arrêter parfois.

Une demie-heure plus tard, tous les duos s'étaient vus attribuer deux tâches par semaine, plus quelques unes par-ci par-là, et le chapeau à activités était rempli de nos diverses propositions.

Je montai en vitesse enfiler un maillot de bain et un short, et redescendis vers la piscine. Jasper m'attendait déjà. Il avait retroussé son jean et gardé son t-shirt. Tant pis pour lui s'il se salissait !

Je relevai mes cheveux en une courte queue de cheval et retirai la bâche. Enfin, appuyai sur le bouton qui la remontait électriquement. L'avantage était que tout était automatisé dans cette piscine. Comme on ne venait que quelques semaines par an, on la vidait entièrement à chaque fois, ce qui facilitait le nettoyage. Il suffisait de pousser un levier pour enclencher les arrivées d'eau. Mais malgré la bâche, beaucoup de saletés tombaient au fond, et il suffisait de balayer. En vérité, la bâche servait surtout à ce que des animaux ne tombent pas au fond sans pouvoir ressortir, et donc y mourir.

Je grimaçai. Il avait beaucoup plu ces derniers temps, et le fond de la piscine était maronâtre, plein d'eau croupie et recouvert de feuilles et de terre boueuse.

- Tu peux m'amener l'aspirateur s'il te plait ?

Jasper hocha la tête et partit le chercher dans la remise. Il ne faisait aucun bruit en marchant, on aurait presque dit un fantôme.  
>Il revint et j'activai l'engin qui s'occupa d'aspirer l'eau. Nettoyer ce truc allait prendre plus de temps que prévu.<p>

J'enlevai mon short pour éviter de le salir et descendis au fond de la piscine, une fois qu'il n'y eut plus que quelques flaques ça et là. Jasper me rejoignit, avec deux balais. Il s'occupait de la gauche et moi de la droite. Nous ne parlions pas. Du tout. Moi qui détestais le silence… Mais je n'avais pas spécialement envie de parler avec lui. Je remontai chercher mes écouteurs et mon portable, et me sentis tout de suite beaucoup mieux. Je détestais faire le ménage, mais en musique ça en devenait presque (presque !) amusant.

Mais à un moment donné, je glissai sur une feuille et tombai, les fesses directement dans le tas de saletés que j'avais formé.

Aaaaaaaargh !

Je fus soudain heureuse que ce ne soit pas Ed' qui soit avec moi, il se serait moqué. Mais Jasper ne dit rien, me tendit une main et m'aida à me relever. Je le remerciai du bout des lèvres et constatai les dégâts. Immonde. Quelle idée j'avais eue de mettre un maillot blanc ?  
>Jasper me proposa d'aller me rincer pendant qu'il mettait ce qu'on avait ramassé dans des sacs poubelle.<p>

Ne réussissant pas à faire partir la tâche, je changeai de maillot et je pris celui avec des **étoiles**, celui que je destinais à Edward. Il était plus sexy que le premier, mais c'était le seul auquel je pouvais accéder facilement - je n'avais pas encore vidé entièrement ma, enfin, mes (nombreuses) valises.

Jasper ouvrit de grands yeux en me voyant arriver mais ne dis toujours rien. Il ne disait jamais rien, à part « bonjour » de temps en temps. Enfin, il ne parlait vraiment qu'avec mon frère et Edward.

Il avait été efficace pendant que j'étais allée me changer, et il ne nous restait plus qu'à éponger le sol pour retirer les dernières traces de crasse. Alors on se mit tous les deux à genoux, face à face, à récurer une tâche particulièrement tenace, avec une éponge et une **serpillère**. Soudain, Emmett nous appela depuis le premier étage. Je me relevai et Jasper m'imita.

- Attrapez ça !

Il nous lança quelque chose, mais je n'eus pas le temps de voir quoi. L'objet tomba sur le sol, rebondit et enfonça un levier. Oh…  
>Soudain, les arrivées d'eau se déclenchèrent. Le destin avait voulu que je sois juste devant l'une d'elles, et un puissant jet d'eau me propulsa sur Jasper, et nous nous écrasâmes tous les deux par terre.<p>

- Hiiii !

Je n'arrivais pas à me relever, le jet étant trop fort. Ma mère qui passait par là éteignit l'eau.  
>Je me relevai, trempée, les cheveux collés à mon visage et surtout gelée. L'eau chaude n'était pas encore activée…<p>

- EMMETT ! TU VAS ME LE PAYER !

Je vis Jasper se mordre la lèvre inférieure, et je sentis qu'il essayait de s'empêcher de rire, toujours à moitié allongé sur le sol.

- Vas-y, tu peux te foutre de moi, crachai-je

Si j'étais entièrement trempée, lui était presque entièrement sec. Il faut dire que toute l'eau avait rebondit sur moi, pratiquement sans le toucher.

- Non Alice, je ne me moquerai pas.  
>- T'en meurs d'envie pourtant.<br>- Ca ne serait pas gentil.

Je haussai les épaules et ma mère nous lança une serviette qui trainait sur un des transats. Jasper l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe dans le fond d'eau qui s'était formé, et m'enroula dedans.

- Va te sécher, je vais finir tout seul.

Je haussai les sourcils. C'était la première fois que je voyais un garçon se montrer aussi serviable. Carlisle et mon frère n'étaient pas de ce genre. Edward non plus d'ailleurs… Le mari de ma mère avait une excuse, il travaillait beaucoup. Mais les deux andouilles étaient juste des grosses feignasses.  
>Quand je redescendis, Jasper avait déjà fini et la piscine était en train de se remplir d'eau chlorée. Vraiment efficace.<p>

.

.

.

Quatre jours s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne se passe rien d'intéressant. Mon frère et Jasper enchainaient leurs complétions de jeux vidéos. Edward apprenait à Bella à jouer du piano (alors qu'il avait promis de M'apprendre cet été). Ma mère, son mari et leurs amis (Eleazar, Carmen, Jane et Alec) passaient leurs journées à discuter autour de la piscine, et à parler de bouquins. Et moi je dessinais. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Je n'avais rien prévu plutôt. Enfin, je n'avais pas prévu qu'une fille s'accaparerait Edward. Tanya, Irina et Kate ne devaient nous rejoindre que dans une semaine. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire tout ce temps ?

Au moment du diner, ma mère annonça :

- Donc ce soir nous avons dit, Rose et Emmett dans une cabane, Alice et Edward dans l'autre.  
>- C'est pas très cool de laisser Jazz seul. Et puis, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de dormir la haut. Peut-être que Bella pourrait y aller ? proposa Edward<p>

Bella ? Il lui donnait un surnom maintenant ? Vomitif…

- Euh, eh bien, je, euh…  
>- Mais oui ma puce, c'est une bonne idée, tu dormiras avec Alice. Vous vous rapprocherez peut-être un peu plus comme ça.<p>

Ben voyons. Attendez, de quoi ? Moi, dormir avec elle ? Hors de question ! J'avais eu la chance de tomber avec Edward (enfin j'avais eu la bonne idée de faire en sorte de tomber avec lui), je n'allais pas la laisser tout faire foirer ! Mais Edward semblait trouver sa proposition excellente.  
>Aussi, le soir même je me retrouvai seule, dans la même, et unique, pièce que « Bella ». Les deux lits avaient été rapprochés pour ne faire qu'un lit double. Quand je voulus les écarter, je me rendis compte que mon imbécile de frère avait mis un seul grand drap, et avait remplacé les deux petites couettes par une unique double. Je soupirai.<p>

- Tu préfères dormir à gauche ou à droite ?  
>- Euh, p-peu importe, comme tu veux.<br>- J'te fais peur ? Parce que t'arrête pas de bégayer.  
>- C'est parce que tu as l'air de ne pas beaucoup m'apprécier…<br>- Bravo Sherlock. Alors ? La gauche ou la droite?  
>- La… Droite ?<p>

Je me couchai de mauvaise humeur. J'adorais dormir dans la cabane, mais là j'avais le moral dans les **chaussettes**.

- Alice?  
>- Hm ? grognai-je presque<br>- Je…Je peux te demander quelque chose ?  
>- Tu viens de le faire, non ?<br>- Euh je…  
>- Accouche.<br>- C'est à propos d'Edward… Toi qui le connais depuis longtemps…

Je grimaçai.

- Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
>- Est-ce que… Tu crois que… Je suis son genre de fille ?<p>

Je faillis m'étrangler. J'allais devoir me débarrasser d'elle. En la jetant à la mer peut-être que…

.

.

.

Le lendemain soir une dispute explosa entre ma mère et moi. Elle me disait que j'étais odieuse avec « Bella », ne faisant aucun effort pour être gentille, et me comportant comme une enfant pourrie gâtée. Fidèle à moi-même, je lui avais répondu en criant (même si elle n'avait pas totalement tort) et Carlisle avait cru bon d'intervenir.

- Alice ! Ne parle pas comme ça à ta mère ! Monte dans ta chambre.  
>- Oh et toi ne m'parle pas comme ça ! Je suis majeure, ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! Et t'es pas mon père, je vois pas pourquoi je t'obéirais.<br>- Alice ! _C'est _ton père.  
>- Pff arrête. Figure-toi que j'aimerais bien le connaître, moi, mon vrai père. Mais bon, la mère de famille parfaite, avec un enfant parfait, un mari parfait, un boulot parfait, qui dérape et trompe son mari… Et se retrouve à accoucher neuf mois plus tard, sans savoir ce qu'il se passe après un déni de grossesse… Evidemment tout retombe sur la gosse.<p>

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la pièce. Si Edward et mon frère étaient au courant des circonstances de ma naissance (ou plutôt ma conception), je crois que tous les autres invités l'ignoraient. Leur mâchoire semblait tomber jusqu'à leurs genoux.  
>Je vis le visage de ma mère passer du rouge au blanc, puis au rouge encore, se déformer et sa mâchoire se crisper. J'étais allée beaucoup trop loin, mais cette histoire me pesait. Je n'avais jamais vraiment été proche de Carlisle et je souffrais de l'absence de père. Et le trop plein d'émotion de ces derniers jours avait fait ressortir tout ça. Elle n'allait pas non plus m'engueuler pour une connerie qu'ELLE avait faite !<p>

- Alice ! Monte-dans-ta-chambre.  
>- Non.<p>

Je sentais le regard de tout le monde sur nous. Il n'y avait plus un bruit, tout le monde s'était arrêté de faire quoique ce soit.

- Alice. Pour la dernière fois. Monte. Dans. TA CHAMBRE !

Elle était vraiment énervée. Elle ne se mettait jamais aussi fort en colère contre moi. Je détestais cette Esmé-là.

- Crève.

Je partis en courant à l'extérieur de la maison. Encore sous le choc, personne ne bougea. J'entendis Emmett crier mon nom mais je continuai de courir vers la jungle. Je savais exactement où aller, et même s'il faisait sombre, je connaissais par coeur le chemin. Le tonnerre gronda et je

regrettai d'être partie en pyjama. J'étais encore pieds nus et les branches et les ronces me les lacéraient. En plus, il pleuvait à torrent et j'étais déjà trempée jusqu'aux os, et frigorifiée. Le sol était glissant et je ne voyais presque rien. Puis je sentis une présence pas très loin de moi.  
>Je tournai la tête et vit que Jasper me courait après. C'est vrai qu'il courait vite, le bougre ! Il me rattrapait sans mal, et sans s'essouffler alors que je commençais déjà à manquer d'air.<p>

Heureusement pour moi, j'étais plus petite et plus agile que lui. Je pouvais aisément me faufiler entre les branches et garder de l'avance.

000

J'arrivai à mon but : le plus haut arbre de la jungle. Il était gigantesque et surplombait toute l'île. D'en haut, on avait un paysage magnifique. Il faisait environ 70 mètres de hauteur, et une sorte de pièce avait été taillée et creusée juste en dessous de ses feuilles. On avait fait installer une échelle et creuser un escalier sur les 20 derniers mètres, à l'intérieur du tronc. Jasper arriva à ma hauteur, voulu attraper ma jambe mais je lui échappai de justesse et continuai à escalader les premiers mètres de l'arbre. Je connaissais les prises par coeur, et il eut plus de mal à me suivre.

- Alice attends, reviens !

Je m'emparai des premiers barreaux de l'échelle et commençai à grimper le plus vite possible. La pluie battante rendait plus difficile mon ascension, et mes pieds me brûlaient et me faisaient atrocement souffrir.  
>J'arrivai à la petite entrée et me précipitai sur les marches, laissant des traces de sang sur chacune d'elles. Mais avant que je ne franchisse la porte de la pièce en hauteur, deux bras se refermèrent sur moi et me soulevèrent jusqu'à ce que je ne touche plus le sol. Je me débâtis comme une furie en hurlant à Jasper de me laisser et de s'en aller. Mais il me porta et me posa dans un coin. Il pinça les lèvres et me jaugea, sans croiser mon regard. D'abord, il prit une des couvertures posées dans un coin et m'emmitoufla dedans. Puis il retira son t-shirt trempé et essuya mes pieds avec, avant de les enrouler dedans, ce qui m'arracha un gémissement de douleur. Son t-shirt était foutu, plein de terre et de sang. Mais bon, de toute façon il était moche.<p>

- Alice il faut qu'on rentre désinfecter tes plaies.

J'étais déterminée à ne pas lui adresser la parole, mais si je ne disais rien, il allait prendre ça comme mon consentement.

- Hors de question !

Un coup de tonnerre me fit sursauter, et je me recroquevillai encore plus dans le coin de la pièce. Je grelottai et il passa sa main sur mes joues, plus inondée par les larmes que par la pluie.

- Je ne veux pas rentrer, je veux rester ici.  
>- Ok, on reste un peu ici, en attendant que la pluie se calme, et je te ramène.<br>- Non je n'veux pas rentrer.

Il soupira mais ne me fit pas de remarque sur mon comportement de sale gamine.

- Tu as les lèvres toutes bleues…  
>- J'ai froid.<br>- Il faut qu'on rentre.  
>- Non !<p>

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et secoua la tête.

- Bon…

C'était la plus longue conversation que nous n'ayons jamais eue ensemble. C'est pour dire…  
>Il prit une autre couverture et vint se mettre à genoux à côté de moi. Il s'appuya contre moi et nous entoura tous les deux dedans. Je posai ma tête contre son épaule et je crois que j'étais bien à ce moment. Je lui étais reconnaissante parce qu'il ne me forçait pas à retourner à la maison, et ne disait rien à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé avant que je ne m'enfuie. N'importe qui d'autre l'aurait fait, et j'aurais détesté ça. Je n'avais pas envie de parler, de rien. Je trouvais les autres injustes avec moi depuis que… Depuis qu'Edward avait débarqué avec sa poupée brune.<p>

Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps nous sommes restés comme ça mais Jasper se redressa, et me prit la main pour m'aider à me relever.

- Il commence à y avoir des éclairs. Il ne faut pas que nous restions ici, c'est trop dangereux.

Je hochai la tête et me redressai. Mais la douleur au niveau de mes pieds me fit pousser un petit cri. Il me prit dans ses bras et me chargea sur son épaule. Cela me rappela que Carlisle faisait ça parfois avec moi pour me faire rire, quand j'étais petite. Il était vrai que nous avions passé quelques bons moments, mais je n'arrivais pas à le considérer comme mon père, même s'il était le seul que je n'ai jamais connu et qu'il était le mari de ma mère. J'avais trop souvent l'impression d'être une tare dans leur **mariage**, la cause de nombreuses disputes.

Jasper me fit m'accrocher à son dos pour descendre l'échelle, puis me fit m'asseoir sur son dernier barreau, descendit et me dis de sauter, qu'il me rattraperait. Etrangement, il était très simple de faire confiance à ce garçon et je n'eus aucun mal à me laisser tomber.

Le problème, c'était que la pluie nous empêchait d'avancer correctement. Il faisait tellement sombre qu'il était impossible de distinguer ce qu'il y avait à plus de 50 centimètres de nous. Seules les quelques micro-secondes durant lesquelles un éclair perçait le ciel nous permettaient de distinguer les obstacles qui se dressaient sur notre chemin. Il fallait pourtant que nous nous dépêchions, parce que rester sous ces arbres par ce temps était du suicide. Mais j'empêchais Jasper d'avancer correctement, sans parler de la boue qui le faisait glisser sans arrêt. Il était essoufflé et du s'arrêter plusieurs fois, mais il repartait toujours après une dizaine de secondes tout au plus.

- Là ! lui criai-je pour couvrir le boucan de la pluie

Il s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers moi, alors que j'étais toujours sur son dos.

- Quoi ?  
>- Ici il y a une grotte où on jouait avec Emmett et Edward quand nous étions petits ! On a du se tromper de chemin quelque part, parce que c'est très loin de la maison ! Plus que le grand arbre.<p>

Il se dirigea vers la grotte et nous y fit entrer.

- Pose moi ici, et ne bouge pas, tu risques de te blesser sur les pierres. Je sais où il y a de quoi éclairer.

Je dénichai en effet rapidement une lampe torche et éclairai la cavité. Ouf, les piles fonctionnaient encore. C'était plus petit que dans mes souvenirs, mais j'avais grandi depuis la dernière fois. Il y avait encore la petite table et les trois coussins, notre « trône du roi » - une sorte de banc en pierre recouvert d'un tas de draps et couettes - et le foyer de notre feu près de l'entrée. Nous avions mis beaucoup de temps pour trouver où faire ce feu. La nature avait voulu qu'une sorte de grand tube soit taillé dans la pierre, et qu'il fasse des zigzags. Aussi, nous pouvions faire un feu sans nous enfumer totalement, et sans que la pluie ne tombe dessus et l'éteigne. En fermant les yeux, je pouvais presque encore sentir l'odeur des marshmallows grillés.  
>Si mes souvenirs étaient bons… Ah voilà ! Je mis la main sur une petite boite d'allumettes et la tendis à Jasper. Il s'en saisit, pris quelques branches posées à côté et fit le nécessaire pour nous réchauffer.<p>

Il regarda son t-shirt tombé à mes pieds, soupira et le poussa dans un coin. Il se tourna vers moi pour me parler, mais je ne l'écoutai pas. Je pus le regarder plus en détail maintenant que nous avions de la lumière. Il paraissait encore plus grand dans cette petite grotte, avec le feu qui faisait danser des ombres sur lui, le rendant plus mystérieux qu'il ne l'était déjà. S'il paraissait au premier abord filiforme et tout maigre, torse nu c'était autre chose. Ce n'était pas une montagne de muscles, comme mon frère, mais il n'avait rien à lui envier.

- Tu devrais enlever tes vêtements.

Je continuais de le fixer, intriguée par ce que je voyais.

- P-pour les faire sécher, se sentit-il obligé de se justifier devant mon regard posé sur lui  
>- Attends.<p>

Je pris les couettes en tous genres sur le « trône du roi » et en fis un tas. Je jaugeai la couverture à mes pieds, que j'avais gardé sur moi depuis l'arbre. Elle était trempée mais si je la mettais en dessous des autres, on ne devrait pas sentir l'eau. La fatigue commençait à se faire sérieusement sentir et il allait être difficile de dormir à même la pierre. Or, nous ne pouvions pas rentrer maintenant. Plus en tous cas.

- Un lit, expliquai-je devant l'air interrogatif du meilleur ami de mon frère

J'enlevai mes vêtements, ne gardant que mon soutient gorge et ma culotte, et allai m'allonger sur le matelas de fortune. Je me recouvris d'un drap et fermai les yeux.

- Laisse-moi regarder tes pieds avant.

Je rouvris les yeux et tombai nez à nez avec le visage de Jasper à quelques centimètres du mien seulement.

Hiii !

Il souleva le drap et grimaça.

- C'est pas bien beau tout ça. Quelle idée d'aller courir dans la jungle sans chaussures !

Il avait un air sévère qui me fit sourire. Il me prit de force dans ses bras et sortit le bas de mes jambes de la grotte. L'eau battante sur mes pieds me fit grimacer, mais avait l'avantage de les rincer.  
>Il regarda mon t-shirt étendu près de l'âtre et sembla hésiter. Soit il enroulait mes pieds dedans pour les protéger et limiter la douleur et les dégâts, mais il risquait de me glacer les pieds, soit il me laissait dormir sans mais je risquais de souffrir. Il déchira finalement un morceau de drap et me fit une sorte de pansement. Je le regardai, captivée. Jamais on avait été aussi gentil avec moi de façon si désintéressée. Enfin, un inconnu je veux dire. Parce que c'est ce qu'il était finalement. Je m'étonnai encore une fois de la facilité avec laquelle on lui accordait entière confiance sans se poser de question. Pas la moindre. A part peut-être au sujet de la marque de son shampooing mais je m'égarais.<p>

Il finit par se glisser, en sous-vêtements lui aussi, à côté de moi, après avoir essoré ses cheveux du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ah. J'aurai du y penser, mon **oreiller** était trempé. Il le remarqua et voulu l'échanger avec le sien.

- Eh non, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête d'être aussi gentil tout le temps, c'est pas normal.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Bien sûr que si !  
>- C'est peut-être naturel chez toi, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude ! Avec le rustre qui me sert de frère et Eddy, là.<p>

Jasper sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Quoi?  
>- Il déteste ce surnom.<br>- Je sais bien, c'est pour ça que je l'utilise !

Il sourit encore plus et ferma les yeux. Je tournai monoreiller pour éviter le contact avec l'eau dont il était recouvert, puis me souvins qu'il y en avait un troisième. Je me levai pour le prendre mais la main de Jasper sur mon épaule m'en empêcha.

- J'y vais.

Je le regardai avec des grands yeux. C'était très agréable en fait, quelqu'un qui prend soin de vous comme ça.  
>Il me tendis l'oreiller et revint se coucher près de moi. Malgré le feu, il faisait encore frais et la pierre n'aidait vraiment pas. Alors je me rapprochai de lui pour que nous nous réchauffions mutuellement. Je posai ma tête contre lui et me sentis encore une fois vraiment bien. J'étais presque choquée de me rendre compte que je ne mourrais pas d'envie qu'Edward soit à sa place. Il aurait aussi pris soin de moi, évidement, mais il m'aurait ramenée à mes parents sans se soucier de ce que je lui disais.<p>

Je soupirai silencieusement, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à l'entrée de la grotte. Derrière le feu, on pouvait distinguer la jungle sous les trombes d'eau. Les nuages cachaient les **étoiles** et quelques éclairs déchiraient encore le ciel.

Jasper remua à côté de moi; lui non n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Je levai les yeux vers lui et son regard intercepta le mien. Il me fixa dans les yeux, sans rien dire, sans laisser filtrer la moindre émotion.  
>Ok, cette situation était trop bizarre. Je me retrouvai à dormir collée au meilleur ami de mon frère, que je connaissais à peine et seulement de vue, paumée au milieu de la jungle, dans une grotte, et sur un amas de tissus en guise de sommier. Et plus étrange encore, cette chaleur dans mon ventre quand je le regardais, et cette gêne quand il me scrutait comme ça. Il y avait quelque chose d'irrésistiblement attirant chez lui. J'avais l'impression qu'il était comme un aimant qui m'attirait vers lui sans que je ne puisse me débattre.<br>Je détournai vite mon regard mais à peine deux secondes après, il m'était impossible de ne pas le relever vers lui. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un **poil** et me regardait inlassablement. Il pinça les lèvres et tourna la tête, remarquant mon malaise.

- Désolé, murmura-t-il  
>- Hm.<p>

Je posai mes mains sur sa poitrine. Comment se faisait-il que sa peau soit aussi chaude alors que la mienne était de glace ? Il frissonna à ce contact mais enroula ses bras autour de moi et me pressa contre lui. Immédiatement sa chaleur m'enveloppa et je me détendis. J'entremêlai mes jambes aux siennes et il ronchonna doucement. Un petit rire m'échappa. Mon frère et Edward détestaient aussi quand je faisais ça, coller mes pieds glacés à leurs jambes.  
>Edward… Je n'avais presque pas pensé à lui depuis que j'étais partie. Ca me changeait, moi dont le cerveau criait en permanence « Edward ! Edward ! ». En même temps, il m'avait lâchement abandonnée au profit de Bella. Pff, Bella ! Je grimaçai en pensant à elle, et surtout à ce surnom. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne m'en donnait plus.<p>

Soudain, j'entendis quelque chose d'étrange. Je me débâtis un peu pour que Jasper me lâche et m'assis dans le _lit_.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu encomatée  
>- Chut !<p>

Je posai mon doigt sur ses lèvres et lui intimai le silence.  
>Le bruit se fit à nouveau entendre et Jasper le remarqua à son tour. Il s'assit aussi et la position de nos jambes fit que j'étais à présent assise sur ses genoux.<p>

- Il y a des animaux ici ?  
>- Certainement, mais pas des gros. Enfin je ne crois paAaaaaaah !<p>

J'avais senti quelque chose de visqueux et mouillé dans mon dos. Je me cramponnai à Jasper en me donnant de gros coups sur l'épaule pour faire partir ce truc. Le noir, la pluie, les éclairs et le tonnerre, tout cela m'avait rendue parano et me rappelait toutes les histoires d'horreur stupides qu'Emmett et Edward me racontaient quand j'étais une gamine.

- Attends, Alice, calme toi.  
>- Retire moi ça, retire moi çaaaaa !<br>- Arrête de bouger !

Il me saisit par les épaules et m'immobilisa. La chose bondit de mon épaule pour arriver sur ma cuisse. D'abord effrayée et dégoutée, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une grenouille. Le petit **amphibien** resta quelques secondes sur moi, sans que Jasper ni moi ne bougions, trop étonnés, puis il sauta jusqu'à la sortie.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains et ramenai mes genoux vers moi.

- Je… Je suis désolée. J'ai du te paraitre ridicule.  
>- Mais non. C'était plutôt mignon.<br>- Tu me trouves mignonne ?  
>- Ben… Ouais assez.<br>- Pfff c'est toujours pareil ! C'est toujours la même chose avec les garçons. Je ne veux pas être mignonne ! Mes amies sont sexys, gracieuses ou belles, et moi je suis juste… mignonne.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es très belle, Alice.

Je me mis à rougir. Hein ? Mais pourquoi je rougissais ? Pire encore ! Je détestais tout bonnement qu'on place mon prénom dans une phrase quand on s'adressait à moi, j'avais l'impression qu'on me parlait comme à une idiote. Pourtant, là ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout. Au contraire, c'était même plutôt agréable à entendre, avec cet accent un peu trainant et cette voix grave et douce.

Oulala, alerte, je partais trop loin. _La fatigue, la fatigue,_ me rassurai-je.

Il se rallongea sans prévenir et je perdis l'équilibre, m'écrasant contre lui comme dans la piscine. Et c'est là que tout **dérapa**. Sans comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, mes lèvres et les siennes étaient soudées et c'était… incroyablement bon. Tout se passa très vite, beaucoup trop vite. Tellement vite que sans nous en rendre compte, nous étions tous les deux aussi nus l'un que l'autre, tellement collés que pas même l'air ne pouvait passer entre nous. Cette fois, c'était lui qui était allongé sur moi, et mes jambes entouraient sa taille. Ses yeux trouvèrent les miens et tout s'arrêta net. Il bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible et nous nous séparâmes rapidement. Il s'éloigna le plus possible de moi et j'en fis de même. Le souffle court, je remis mes sous-vêtements et me pelotonnai dans le coin du tas de tissus. Jasper fit la même chose que moi et plus aucun d'entre nous n'osa parler. Je finis miraculeusement par m'endormir, mais mon sommeil fut agité.

.

.

.

Le réveil fut difficile. J'étais toute engourdie et mon dos me faisait mal. Je me levai et constatai que mes pieds n'étaient plus aussi douloureux que la veille. Jasper dormait encore et j'évitai de le regarder trop longtemps. Je ne m'expliquais toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, et j'étais affreusement gênée. Je remis mon pyjama, qui avait un aspect cartonneux à cause de la pluie sale et de la façon dont il avaient séché. Au moins, il avait le mérite d'être sec.  
>Le ciel était couvert mais il faisait jour. Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer, vraiment pas. Mais je n'allais pas rester trois semaines toute seule dans une grotte. Mon ventre me fit comprendre que de toute façon, j'avais déjà trop faim.<br>Jasper se réveilla rapidement et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, tout en s'étirant. Il cligna deux fois des yeux, l'air toujours dans le coton, puis se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Et ouais surprise, tu n'es pas dans ta chambre !

Son regard se posa vers moi et il le détourna très rapidement. Il s'habilla à son tour et me dit, sans me regarder :

- Il faudrait y aller maintenant. Tes parents doivent s'inquiéter.

J'approuvai et me demandai s'il était vraiment nécessaire que je remette de l'ordre dans la cavité, puis finis par me dire que non. Le feu s'était éteint et ne fumait même plus. Je retirai les lambeaux de draps qui entouraient mes pieds. Jasper y jeta un coup d'oeil aussi et décréta qu'il ne fallait pas que je marche. De toute façon je n'avais toujours rien à me mettre aux pieds.  
>Il me porta sur dos tandis que je le guidais jusqu'à la maison. Par chance, j'avais suivi ce chemin des milliers de fois et je le connaissais encore par coeur.<p>

Un peu avant d'arriver, une fois dans le jardin, il me reposa et marcha devant moi. J'étais bien contente qu'il soit aussi grand pour pouvoir me cacher derrière. Ma mère, Carlisle, Rosalie et Emmett accoururent vers nous.

- Jazz ! cria Rose  
>- Eh mec, on s'est fait un sang d'encre !<p>

Emmett fit une accolade rapide à Jasper, et Rosalie se jeta au cou de son frère.

- On a eu tellement peur qu'il ne vous soit arrivé quelque chose de grave ! Regardez dans quel état vous êtes !

Ma mère détailla rapidement Jasper et le prit dans ses bras.

- Dieu merci tu n'as rien ! Rentre vite te changer, je dois parler à ma fille.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit rassurée de me voir, à ce qu'elle pleure peut-être même. Après tout, j'avais disparu dans la forêt, en pleine nuit, et je n'étais pas rentrée avant le petit matin. Elle me surprotégeait toujours, j'étais sa petite fille, sa petite dernière. Mais non. A la place, elle me gifla. Je restai sans bouger, trop choquée. Je sentis dans un coin de ma vision floutée Jasper et sa soeur se tourner vers nous, intrigués par le bruit. Très rapidement, sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler, les larmes vinrent couler à flot sur mes joues. Je voulus me réfugier en courant dans ma chambre mais la douleur revint au niveau de mes pieds. Les yeux de ma mère descendirent vers eux et elle me prit la main, m'entrainant derrière elle, et sans vraiment se soucier du mal que ça me faisait. Elle m'amena voir Carlisle. Le voir plus rassuré que ma mère me fit mal. Il soupira de soulagement et me serra rapidement contre lui.

- Alice ! On a eu tellement peur !

Il était trop doux, trop gentil. Surtout après ce que j'avais balancé la veille. Mais cela fut de courte durée. Il était en colère, c'était évident. Il me soigna et m'envoya dans ma chambre, avec des calmants. Edward, flanqué de Bella, me regarda passer dans le salon, sans rien me dire. Rien du tout. J'allais me réfugier dans mon dressing. C'était stupide mais je m'y sentais bien. Je m'assis dos au mur et sanglotai un peu. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'on en arrive là ?

Soudain j'entendis des voix. Celle d'Emmett, normal puisque sa chambre était collée à mon dressing (qui, soit dit en passant, était minuscule à côté de celui que j'avais chez moi) mais aussi celle de Jasper. Je prêtai une attention plus attentive à ce qu'ils disaient.

_- C'est cool c'que t'as fait. Je sais que tu la connais pas très bien mais c'est toi qui court le plus vite. On pouvait pas se permettre de la perdre dans la forêt.  
><em>_- Je sais bien.  
><em>_- Elle a pas été trop chiante ? C'est sa grande spécialité. En plus, toi qui aime le calme et la tranquillité, t'as du être servi. Passer la nuit dans une grotte glaciale avec une gamine qui piaille sans arrêt…  
><em>_- Elle n'a pas beaucoup parlé. Elle était pas très bien en fait.  
><em>_- Bah. C'est encore une gosse._

Je fronçai les sourcils. Ok je faisais jeune, mais je n'étais plus une enfant ! J'avais seulement trois ans de moins qu'eux !

_- Alors, elle était chouette notre grotte secrète, hein ? Ca fait un baiiiil que j'y suis pas retourné. Il y a toujours notre « trône du roi » ?_

Je souris. Lui aussi s'en souvenait. Jasper dut hocher la tête parce que je ne l'entendis pas répondre.

_- Haha, ce qu'on s'amusait à cette époque. On utilisait Alice comme esclave. Bien trop contente de pouvoir jouer avec nous, elle acceptait tout ce qu'Ed' et moi on lui demandait._

Hé ! Mais… Avec un peu de recul… C'est vrai qu'ils m'exploitaient sans arrêt !

_- Vous avez bien dormi ?  
><em>_- Ca va. Il faisait froid et le sol était dur mais… J'ai connu pire.  
><em>_- Hoho, vous avez utilisé la chaleur humaine pour vous réchauffer ?  
><em>_- Euh… Ouais. On est obligés de parler de ça ?  
><em>_- Bah quoi? T'as un truc à cacher ? T'as couché avec elle ?_

Gasp !

_- Jazz, pourquoi tu réponds pas ? Jasper !  
><em>_- Non, non, on a rien fait.  
><em>_- Tu me le jures ?  
><em>_- Oui ! Et t'es bien placé toi, tu couches bien avec la mienne. Et la discrétion c'est pas trop votre truc.  
><em>_- Ouais mais pas touche à Alice ! Elle est petite, elle saura pas se défendre si t'abuses d'elle.  
><em>_- Non mais j'y crois pas. Tu te fait des films Emmett. C'est pas parce qu'on a failli….Attends, j'ai rien dit.  
><em>_- Failli quoi ?  
><em>_- Rien je te dis, je suis fatigué. Je sais plus ce que je dis.  
><em>_- Pfff. Ma petite soeur…  
><em>_- Je t'assure Em', on a rien fait du tout. Enfin presque pas.  
><em>_- Ouais j'te crois, t'es un gars bien, j'le sais. Mais elle est fragile Alice. T'as pu le constater __hier. Quitte à ce qu'elle fasse des trucs d'adultes, autant qu'elle les fasse avec quelqu'un qui est amoureux d'elle, il lui fera moins de mal._

Pfff, c'était quoi encore cette histoire ? J'étais assez grande pour décider moi même, non ? Quoi, mes partenaires allaient devoir passer un entretien avec mon frère avant ? N'importe quoi.

_- Eh mec, tu rougis.  
><em>_- Mais n-non pas du tout, tu rêves.  
><em>_- Mais si je t'assure !  
><em>_- Mais non je te dis ! Bon peut-être. Raaah mais ça m'énerve ! Je comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. T'sais depuis Maria c'est pas la joie. Et ta soeur je la connais même pas, et je sais pas pourquoi y'a ce truc qui m'attire irrésistiblement. Je lui avais JAMAIS parlé avant d'arriver ici. Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'aussi bien la connaitre et de me sentir aussi bien près d'elle ?  
><em>_- Haha ! Je savais que de nous trois, c'était toi qui allait vivre les comédies romantiques débiles avec toutes ces prises de tête.  
><em>_- Mais en fait c'est de votre faute ! Vous n'arrêtiez pas de parler d'elle, sans arrêt. Je connais toute sa vie. Enfin presque.  
><em>_- Oh, Jazz amoureux. Ca alors !  
><em>_- Arrête, c'est pas ça !  
><em>_- Ma soeur te plait. Ne dis pas non, même moi j'arrive à le voir. Mais tu vas te faire du mal. Elle ne regarde qu'Eddy-chou. Depuis qu'on est gosses, bien avant que j'te connaisse, elle était sans cesse en admiration devant lui. J'me demande si c'est deux là ont pas été intimes à un moment._

Malheureusement, non.

_- Je sais. T'en fais pas, je la toucherai pas. Et elle me laisserait jamais faire, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas vraiment._

Je me sentis un peu mal. Est-ce qu'en me voyant n'avoir d'yeux que pour Edward, il se sentait un peu comme moi quand je voyais Edward collé sans cesse à Bella ? C'était sans doute le garçon le plus gentil que je connaisse, et ça me faisait me sentir très coupable. Parce que même si sans que je sache comment ni pourquoi on avait été vraiment pas loin de faire des choses d'adultes, comme disait mon frère, je n'envisageai pas les choses comme ça avec lui. Je ne le connaissais pas assez ! Et même si physiquement il frôlait la perfection, ce n'était pas vraiment mon style. Du moins pas dans le caractère. Nous étions trop différents, les exacts opposés, ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner. Je me rassurai donc et retournai dans ma chambre.

Je n'avais plus du tout faim et ne descendis pas manger avec les autres. Tant pis s'ils disaient que j'étais une enfant pourrie gâtée et capricieuse. Je finis par m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte. C'est Jasper qui vint me réveiller.

- Les autres sont partis faire un tour en bateau. Tu m'as dit que ce que tu voulais préparer à manger pour ce soir allait prendre du temps alors je me suis dit que…  
>- Tu as bien fait, merci.<p>

La gêne entre nous était toujours présente mais comme nous n'avions pas parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la grotte, nous continuâmes à faire comme si de rien n'était.  
>Mais la vérité, c'est que je me sentais mal à l'aise vis à vis de lui. Je savais qu'il n'allait rien tenter, ce n'était pas ça. Je le connaissais peu, mais assez pour en être certaine. Mais j'avais toujours ce sentiment de culpabilité au fond de moi.<p>

- On commence par le dessert ! La **cuisson** est un peu longue, et elle doit être parfaite !  
>- Chef, oui chef !<p>

Je ris. Il était vrai que j'avais dit ça sur un ton autoritaire et sans appel.  
>La préparation du gâteau se fit dans la bonne humeur. J'étais surprise de pouvoir m'amuser comme ça après ce qu'il s'était passé avec mes parents. Et d'agir aussi naturellement avec Jasper alors que je l'avais toujours, euh.. Ignoré.<p>

Par maladresse, je fis gicler l'eau du robinet, ce qui trempa mon débardeur. Dans ma surprise, je renversai un verre d'huile dessus. **(1)** Génial… Je le retirai, pour aller le laver, et Jasper détourna la tête. Trop pudique ? Il avait vu pire la veille.

- T'es pas obligé de te tourner tu sais. C'est pas dramatique si tu me vois comme ça.  
>- C'est pas ça…<br>- C'est vrai ce que tu as dit à mon frère?

Il se tourna très lentement vers moi. Il était devenu tout blanc.

- Quand ?  
>- Ce matin, dans sa chambre.<p>

Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible mais il pâlit encore plus. Je baissai les yeux. Zut, je n'aurais peut-être pas du demander ça.

- Je… Enfin tu sais… Je crois que… Toi aussi tu me plais bien.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il semblait s'attendre à se faire rembarrer ou dénigrer. Ou les deux. Mais il fallait que je me l'avoue, j'avais une véritable attirance pour lui. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, j'aimais son caractère posé finalement. Il me calmait. Être en sa présence canalisait mes excès.

- Mais…  
>- Je sais ce que tu penses. Edward. Mais crois-moi, c'est vite passé. Il m'a totalement laissée tomber pour sa nouvelle amie, là, alors qu'il m'avait promis de passer l'été avec moi. Et il n'a absolument rien fait quand j'étais au plus mal. Alors que toi t'as été là et à ta façon, tu m'as remonté le moral.<p>

Il persista à fuir mon regard.

- Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas du te poser cette question.

Il haussa les épaules.

- On continue ? demanda-t-il en désignant le plan de travail.  
>- Oui. Je dois mettre la chantilly sur les desserts. Tu peux couper ça s'il te plait ? Pendant que je remets un t-shirt.<p>

Je partis me changer en vitesse et redescendis pour sortir la crème fouettée du frigo. Elle était neuve (j'étais étonnée qu'Emmett ne soit pas encore passé par là). J'appuyai dessus pour casser le morceau de plastique qui bloquait mais n'y parvins pas. Je posai alors l'objet sur la table et appuyai plus fort. Soudain, il y eut une micro explosion et je me retrouvai avec de la chantilly plein le visage. **(2)  
><strong>Jasper se tourna vers moi et ne pu s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

- Alors là… C'est la guerre !

Je pointai la bonbonne vers lui et l'aspergeai de crème à son tour.

- Hé ! Toi !

Il m'étala le reste de pâte du brownie sur les joues. Je plissai les yeux. Il n'allait pas gagner à ce jeu-là ! Je refis un jet de crème dans sa direction et il esquiva. Il prit une poignée de farine et la lança dans ma direction. Oups. Je pris ce qui me tombait sous la main, de la semoule, et lui lançai dessus à mon tour.

- Tiens, pour te rincer le visage !

Il me lança un verre d'eau, qui me fit éternuer en entrant dans mon nez. Trop classe ! Je sentis les gouttes couler tout le long de mon visage et dégouliner sur mes seins et mon ventre. J'avais fermé les yeux à cause de l'eau et Jasper en profita pour finir de tartiner mon visage de chocolat. J'allai le frotter contre le sien pour qu'il en ait aussi, et la situation **dérapa** encore une fois. Enfin plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait. Je me retrouvai donc à lécher le chocolat qu'il avait sur les joues et les lèvres. Je descendis lentement vers son cou, m'attardant sur la jugulaire et la **carotide** et en sautant dans ses bras.  
>Quand nos regards s'interceptèrent cette fois là, aucun de nous n'arrêta quoi que ce soit. Il m'assit sur le plan de travail sans lâcher mes lèvres et me serra fort contre lui. Nous allions faire ça au milieu des courgettes ! Non mais il n'y avait que moi pour penser ça dans un moment pareil?<br>Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce qui allait se passer ensuite. La tension entre nous était trop importante pour laisser planer la moindre ambiguïté.  
>Je poussai un peu tout ce qu'il y avait derrière moi au hasard et m'allongeai, tirant sur le t-shirt du beau blond devant moi pour qu'il s'allonge lui aussi. Mes jambes, qui pendaient encore dans le vide, virent se nouer d'elles-même autour de lui. Je pu donc sentir qu'il avait vraiment envie de moi, et à vrai dire, moi aussi je le désirai vraiment en cet instant. Je souris contre ses lèvres en me rendant compte que nous étions presque entièrement couverts de nourriture. Il se recula un peu et s'enquit de mon état. Je souris encore plus quand je vis son air mi-inquiet mi-affamé sous tout ce chocolat. Il m'envoya une pichenette sur le nez.<p>

- Te moque pas, ton état est pire que le mien.

Mais il lisait dans mes pensées !

- Tu es facile à comprendre Alice.  
>- Arrête ça ! De lire dans mes pensées !<p>

Il sourit à son tour. Un sourire en coin diablement sexy d'ailleurs. Je commençai à m'attaquer à son t-shirt mais il me stoppa.

- Trop impatiente !  
>- Bien sûr que oui ! Ne me dis pas que tu es un sadique qui va me faire patienter pendant deux heure en exposant son corps de rêve sous mes yeux !<br>- Son corps de rêve, hm ?  
>- Fais pas le modeste.<p>

Il fondit à nouveau sur moi, laissant ma bouche au profit de ma gorge. Je plantai presque mes ongles dans son dos. Je n'avais jamais été aussi impatiente de ma vie. Sauf peut-être quand j'attendais mon cadeau d'anniversaire de majorité. Mais qu'il se dépêche ! Il sourit contre ma clavicule et me jeta un petit regard malicieux par en dessous.  
>Ok je n'en pouvais plus. Je le repoussai et enlevai mon t-shirt. Je ne portai plus rien en dessous , puisque j'avais enlevé mon soutient-gorge trempé par le verre d'eau qu'il m'avait lancé, et Jasper sembla se délecter de ce qu'il voyait. Mais comme il n'avait pas l'air de se décider à ôter ce qu'il lui restait de vêtements, je le fis moi-même. Ca allait trop vite, c'était sûr. Mais je ne pouvais physiquement pas attendre plus longtemps.<br>Jasper rit doucement et se moqua gentiment. Je fronçai les sourcils et fit ma moue boudeuse à laquelle personne, personne ne résistait. A part ma mère hier. Penser soudainement à elle me fit mal et Jasper s'en rendit compte. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et attendit que je lève les yeux vers lui.

- Ca va ? On peut encore arrêter tu sais. Quand tu veux.  
>- Non, non !<p>

Il sourit, rassuré de voir que j'allais déjà mieux.

- Excuse-moi. C'était passager. Reprenons !  
>- T'es vraiment pas possible toi, hein.<p>

Je m'assis et croisai les bras.

- Tu es méchant.  
>- Mais non.<br>- Si ! Je boude. Et puis si tu n'aimes pas ce qui va vite tu ne m'aimeras pas.  
>- Alice, je t'adore ! s'offusqua-t-il. Et tu le sais.<br>- Moui.

Je sautai sur mes pieds et m'avançai vers le salon. Jasper se retourna, perdu.

- A-Alice ? Attends, tu es vexée ? Eh, je suis désolé si-  
>- Mais non voyons. Je me dis juste que ma mère ne serait pas ravie qu'on fasse ça là, elle est folle de sa cuisine. En plus j'ai mal au dos. Le canapé c'est tout aussi bien.<br>- Parce qu'elle préfèrerait qu'on mette de la nourriture partout sur son canapé ?

Je m'arrêtai net.

- T'as pas tort. Tu sais quoi ? On devrait aller se laver, suggérai-je avec malice

Je le poussai dans les escaliers avec empressement jusqu'à la salle de bain de ma chambre. J'enlevai le peu de vêtements qu'il me restait en vitesse et le rejoignis sous la douche.

- Bon. La magie est peut-être un peu retombée mais… Profitions-en pour faire ça à ta façon, prenons notre temps.

J'allumai l'eau et la passai sur son visage, caressant ses joues, ses lèvres en son menton avec adoration. Puis je le mouillai entièrement en me mordillant la lèvre. Je fis glisser mes mains lentement sur son corps, admirant l'eau qui coulait sur son torse, ses fesses et ses jambes. Wha c'était incroyablement érotique ! Je passai ma langue sur la dernière trace de chocolat qui restait sur sa mâchoire et l'embrassai langoureusement. Il accrocha le pommeau de douche au-dessus de nous. C'était la même sensation que la pluie torrentielle d'hier soir, mais en bien plus agréable. Je me collai à lui, le serrant dans mes bras avec passion. Il était beaucoup plus grand que moi.  
>L'eau lui plaquait les cheveux sur le visage, et il était magnifique. Il était toujours magnifique. Moi je n'osais même pas imaginer ma tête, avec le maquillage dégoulinant et mes cheveux rebelles collés sur les joues. Comme l'eau me gênait pour garder les yeux ouvert, il fit une sorte de petit pont avec ses mains devant mes yeux et les siens, si bien que son visage était vraiment dangereusement près du mien. Mais au point où on en était… Il me souriait, comme jamais personne ne m'avait sourit, surtout pas Edward. Pas de cette façon, avec cette pointe de passion, de désir mêlé à de la joie de vivre.<br>Encore une fois, j'avais ce sentiment de plénitude et de bien être. J'étais bien dans ses bras, tellement bien. Il sentait bon et sa peau était brûlante. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi et me serra contre lui aussi. Je n'avais jamais pris de douche crapuleuse avant. Ne risquions-nous pas de glisser ? Je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre, mais cela ne parut pas être un problème pour Jasper. Il me souleva et me posa sur l'espèce de plateau en porcelaine où on posait les gels douche. Il était assez épais et solide pour ne pas se briser sous mon poids. Enfin j'espérais.

- Maintenant c'est moi qui n'ait plus envie d'attendre.

Il fit glisser sa main le long de mon visage, de mes seins, s'attardant sur mes côtes, mes hanches, mes cuisses… Il remonta à l'intérieur de celles-ci et je ne pus retenir un gémissement quand il s'attaqua à mon entre jambe. Je le ramenai contre moi et enfoui mon visage dans sa nuque. L'avantage de mon « siège » était que j'étais désormais à la hauteur de son cou et de sa mâchoire. J'agrippai ses fesses pour qu'il vienne plus près de moi et il grogna. Très vite je le sentis entre mes jambes, dur comme la pierre. Ou pas loin. Je gémis encore.

C'était étrange. Jasper n'était pas le premier, mais je n'avais jamais ressentit quelque chose de tel. J'avais envie de le serrer contre moi, de sentir son odeur, de l'entendre me parler. Alors que d'habitude j'avais toujours ce côté rapide, presque bestial, là j'avais envie que ça dure, de prendre mon temps. Je n'avais jamais passé autant de temps à embrasser un garçon, en fourrageant dans ses cheveux, le serrant de toutes mes forces dans mes bras. Mais je restais une grande impatiente et l'incitai à me pénétrer enfin, en remuant sous son étreinte.  
>Et là… Oh. Mon. Dieu. C'était possible de se sentir aussi bien ? Je vivais ma vie à fond et comme bon me semblait, mais je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi vivante qu'en cet instant. Jasper était incroyable pour réussir à me faire me sentir aussi bien alors que j'étais dans une période vraiment pas top. Il ne se défit pas de mes lèvres, continuant à m'embrasser amoureusement. Jamais personne n'avait fait ça ! Il était incroyablement tendre et attentionné, comme toujours, mais encore plus à ce moment.<br>J'avais été stupide de perdre mon temps à rêver d'Edward sans regarder ce qu'il y avait autour. Je veux dire, j'avais risqué de ne jamais connaître ça ! Penser à Edward me fit me figer. Vite, écarter ça de mes pensées !  
>Jasper le sentit et me regarda, inquiet et prêt à tout arrêter. Je secouai la tête mais il m'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.<p>

- Tu es sûre que ça va Alice ? Tu es bizarre depuis tout à l'heure. Tu ne te forces pas au moins ? Tu me jures que tu es bien certaine que c'est ce que tu veux, hein ?

Je hochai la tête, émue et surprise qu'il veille autant à mon bien être plutôt qu'au sien.

- Arrête de te faire autant de soucis !

Comme il était encore hésitant, j'attrapai ses cheveux et tirai doucement dessus pour qu'il vienne m'embrasser. J'avais besoin d'être le plus proche de lui possible alors j'enserrai ses épaules le plus que je pouvais. Il sourit contre mes lèvres et commença enfin ses vas et viens.

Dès le premier mouvement je dus étouffer un petit cri de surprise. Là je me rendis compte à quel point j'avais raté ma vie sexuelle jusque ici. Je ne savais pas si c'est parce que Jasper était particulièrement doué ou parce que je ressentais tout un tas de trucs bizarres avec lui, et pour lui, mais en à peine quelques secondes il était indéniablement devenu mon meilleur coup !  
>Je serrai les dents très fort, me mordant la langue au passage. Le goût du sang emplit petit à petit ma bouche et je le laissai couler le long de mes lèvres avant de le regretter. Je bavais là, non ?Jasper l'essuya de son index et s'empara à nouveau de mes lèvres.<br>Non, non, non, j'allais partir au septième ciel ! Pas aussi tôt, pas aussi vite ! Je voulais faire durer le plaisir mais j'avais de plus en plus de mal. Les filles se plaignent toujours des hommes qui ne résistent pas assez longtemps, mais qu'en était-il des femmes ? Qu'allait dire Jasper si j'atteignais l'orgasme dans les cinq minutes ? Je serrai encore les dents et plantai mes ongles dans le dos de mon amant.

- Ja-Ja-Jasper !

Il leva les yeux vers moi, sans trop savoir s'il devait être inquiet ou non. Mais en voyant mon visage sans doute crispé et ébahi, je le sentis se détendre un peu, soulagé. Trop gentil. L'attention qu'il me portait décupla l'intensité de mon plaisir, ce qui était très dangereux. Je devais tenir, je devais tenir ! D'accord, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas couché avec quelqu'un, mais quand même : était-ce une raison pour sentir autant de plaisir aussi fort et aussi vite ?

- J'en peux plus !

Mes gémissements se firent plus forts et plus nombreux. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chaud ! La vitre était couverte de buée, et l'habitacle était plein de vapeur d'eau.  
>Effectivement, je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais beau essayer, je ne pouvais plus me retenir plus longtemps. Je me crispai d'un coup, et mes jambes se mirent à trembler. Mon cri résonna dans toute la salle de bain et j'espérais, dans un coin de ma tête, que personne n'était revenu à la maison.<br>Encore en pleine jouissance, une part d'angoisse s'empara de moi. Jasper me rejoindrait, n'est-ce pas ? J'eu ma réponse assez vite, peut-être une dizaine de secondes plus tard, il jouit en chuchotant mon prénom à mon oreille. Presque avec adoration. Mon nom prit une toute autre dimension, devenant beaucoup plus joli qu'il ne l'était jusqu'alors !  
>Je le serrai plus contre moi, si c'était possible, et embrassai sa poitrine. Je laissai pendre mes jambes dans le vide mais ne descendis pas de mon perchoir, parce que je n'étais pas certaine de tenir debout après ça. Je murmurai contre son oreille :<p>

- Quand est-ce qu'on recommence ?

Il rit doucement et me lâcha pour se reculer. Il versa ensuite du gel douche dans la paume de sa main pour me savonner.

- Tu as de la farine partout dans les cheveux, mon…Alice, se reprit-il.

J'eu envie de lui demander ce qu'il allait dire, mais s'il ne l'avait pas dit c'est qu'il ne le voulait pas. Si ça n'avait pas été lui, je l'aurais harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'il me le dise !

- _Ton_ Alice ?  
>- Oui, tu es <em>mon<em> Alice !  
>- Alors tu es <em>mon<em> Jasper ! chantonnai-je joyeusement

Il m'embrassa le haut du crâne et me lava les cheveux. Il se savonna à son tour et je le coupai dans son geste.

- Non attends, après tu vas sentir le savon et perdre ton odeur !  
>- Euh… Oui, c'est le but de prendre une douche.<br>- Mais tu sens bon !

Il pouffa et finit de se laver.  
>Il sortit de la douche en premier, et vint me chercher avec une serviette, pour que je n'aie pas froid, d'après ces dires. Adorable ! C'est vrai qu'en comparaison de l'habitacle de la douche, le reste de la salle de bain était glacial. Mes jambes flanchaient encore un peu et Jasper me prit dans ses bras, comme une princesse, alors que je rigolais bêtement. Je me laissai aller contre son torse et fermai les yeux. Qu'est-ce que j'étais bien ! J'aurais tant aimé que ce moment dure pour toujours !<p>

- Alice, tu-  
>- Je prends la pilule !<p>

Il sourit.

- Toi aussi tu lis dans mes pensées ?

En sortant de ma salle de bain, on resta un moment assis sur le lit, appuyés l'un contre l'autre. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je ne ressentis pas le besoin presque intrinsèque de parler. Le silence était tout aussi délicieux. Mais ce moment plus qu'agréable prit fin précipitamment quand une odeur de brûlé flotta jusqu'à nous. On échangea un petit regard paniqué, remettant nos vêtements tachés à la hâte, et nous nous précipitâmes dans la cuisine. Le brownie !

La cuisine était un véritable chantier. Entre les courgettes qui jonchaient le sol, la chantilly qui avait giclé jusque sur les murs et la pâte de chocolat qui était étalée un peu partout, c'était désastreux. Jasper me regarda et pouffa en repensant à comment tout cela était arrivé.

- Bon, on laisse tomber ce que j'avais prévu, on a pas le temps. On va se contenter d'une grande salade !

Jasper s'occupa de la salade, et moi de refaire le brownie et de mettre la table. Aussi, quand les autres rentrèrent, on venait à peine de tout terminer. Je poussai du pied le sac poubelle plein de bonbonne de chantilly et d'ingrédients en tous genres devenus inutilisables, pour le cacher derrière un placard.  
>Je filai à l'étage pour me changer et Jasper m'imita. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué que nous étions couverts de saletés. Je descendis pour mettre le plat sur la table et ma mère m'appela :<p>

- Dis Alice ?  
>- Oui ?<br>- Viens voir. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tâche, au plafond ? On dirait du chocolat, non ?  
>- Euh… Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, maman. Tu viens manger ?<p>

Elle haussa les épaules et me suivis dans la salle à manger. Ouf !

.

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent. Je m'étais réconciliée avec ma mère, et j'avais pris sur moi pour aller présenter mes excuses à Carlisle. Je ne m'étais pas rapprochée de « Bella », et Edward ne me prêtait pas la moindre attention. Mais ça m'était égal maintenant, parce que Jasper avait pris sa place dans mes pensées. On ne parlait pas beaucoup (on avait pas besoin de parler. _Je_ n'avais pas besoin de parler !) mais on se jetait souvent des regards complices et je crois que Rosalie l'avait remarqué. Il faut dire qu'on manquait un peu de discrétion, à souvent laisser les autres partir et à rester seulement tous les deux à la maison. Et puis, Rose connaissait son frère par coeur, elle devait se douter que quelque chose avait changé.  
>On essayait d'être les plus discrets possible, ne faisant l'amour que quand nous étions seuls (à chaque fois que nous étions seuls en fait) et, même si nous dormions ensemble, jamais la nuit. Le plus souvent possible aussi. J'avais l'impression d'être devenue une sorte de perverse accro au sexe, mais c'est juste que c'était trop bon avec Jasper.<br>Je ne le pensais pas comme ça non plus ! Il était particulièrement doué et…endurant aussi. Mais à la réflexion, ce n'était pas si étonnant : il devait avoir beaucoup de succès auprès des filles.  
>D'abord parce qu'il était magnifique, et aussi parce qu'il était super gentil et vraiment adorable. Finalement, je préférais me dire que c'était inné et que j'étais une des rares privilégiées à avoir partagé son lit…<br>Tous les soirs, j'attendais que tout le monde soit couché pour me faufiler dans sa chambre et passer la nuit avec lui. On parlait pas mal, on apprenait à mieux se connaitre (encore mieux pour lui). On rigolait beaucoup aussi.  
>A part Rosalie, personne ne semblait se douter de rien.<p>

Puis Tanya, Kate et leur soeur Irina arrivèrent. Je les avais complètement oubliées, alors qu'elles sont mes meilleures amies ! Je pris alors un peu mes distances avec Jasper, parce qu'elles auraient tout découvert très vite, et pipelettes comme elles l'étaient, tout le monde allait être au courant.

Mais un matin, Jasper me fit remarquer quelque chose. J'étais allée dans sa chambre pour dormir avec lui la veille, et on venait de se réveiller. Il était encore tôt et j'avais encore un peu de temps avant de devoir retourner dans ma chambre alors je profitais de sa présence au maximum. Il me manquait ! Avec l'arrivée des triplettes, on s'était beaucoup calmés. Il faut dire que nous n'étions plus jamais seuls. Alors oui, il me manquait. Tant physiquement que… Psychologiquement. Quand je le voyais, j'avais toujours chaud au ventre.  
>Toujours est-il que ce matin, je m'étais lovée contre le torse de Jasper et il m'avait posé une question à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé.<p>

- Dis-moi, Alice, pourquoi veux-tu à ce point qu'on se cache ? Je veux dire, on ne fait rien de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Ton père…enfin…Carlisle… Euh… il m'aime bien. Ta mère aussi. J'ai du mal à cerner le problème.  
>- Hm je ne sais pas… Ca serait gênant, vis à vis de mon frère et d'Edward, je suppose.<br>- Gênant pour eux ou pour toi ?

Je ne répondis pas, continuant à jouer avec ses doigts.

- Tu as honte, c'est ça ?  
>- NON ! M'exclamai-je peut-être un peu fort. Non, repris-je plus doucement. C'est que… C'est une excellente question. Tu sais quoi ? On va leur dire !<p>

Il était hors de question qu'il ne croit quelque chose comme ça ! Je n'avais PAS honte ! Il m'était paru évident qu'il fallait le cacher, sans que je sache pourquoi. Je n'avais pas honte, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas parce que je ne voulais pas le dire à Edward… Je ne pensais plus à Edward. Pas vrai ?

Quand plus tard le matin, Emmett nous vit sortir de la chambre de Jasper tout les deux, main dans la main, il trébucha et failli s'étaler de tout son long dans le couloir. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait, ce qui lui donnait l'air… D'un dindon ? D'un poisson plutôt je dirais. Je lui tirai la langue et descendis dans la cuisine, suivie de près par Jasper.

Les soeurs Denali me félicitèrent, Emmett râla contre Jasper qui « abusait de la crédulité et de l'innocence de sa petite soeur », et mes parents se contentèrent de sourire pudiquement. La réaction qui m'étonna le plus fut celle d'Edward. Il quitta la pièce et revint plus tard, pour me parler à part.

- Alice… Toi et Jazz, c'est du sérieux ?  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?<br>- La façon dont il te regarde…  
>- Eh bien ?<br>- Toi c'est différent.  
>- Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre ce que tu entends par là…<br>- Il te regarde comme tu me regardes.  
>- Regardais, Edward, corrigeais-je<br>- Tu ne le connais pas.  
>- Attends, je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? En quoi ça te pose problème ?<br>- Je ne sais pas trop… Je suis peut-être… Jaloux ?  
>- Jaloux ? Mais… Pourquoi ? Enfin, tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à moi ! Et Bella alors ?<p>

Il haussa les épaules.

_- Alice !  
><em>- Excuse-moi, on m'appelle.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte, un peu troublée, mais Edward m'attrapa l'avant bras et m'attira vers lui.

- Attends. Je veux dire, je…

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes, sans vraiment être doux ou brutal. C'était bizarre. J'avais tant rêvé de ce moment. Et maintenant qu'il arrivait j'étais… Déçue. Je veux dire, ses lèvres étaient douces, ses mains aussi. C'était exactement comme je me l'étais imaginé. Mais l'embrasser comme ça était beaucoup moins agréable que ne serait-ce que serrer Jasper dans mes bras.

Il me serra un peu plus contre lui et je me sentis gênée. Je voulus le repousser mais mon corps ne m'obéis pas. Il devait encore vivre dans l'attente de ce moment, mais j'avais trouvé un bien meilleur objectif. C'était étrange. Je connaissais Edward depuis ma naissance, je lui vouais une admiration aveugle depuis plus loin que mes premiers souvenirs, et j'étais folle de lui depuis longtemps, mais c'était Jasper qui, en quelques heures, avait finalement volé mon coeur. Je m'écartai finalement d'Edward et secouai la tête.

- Ecoute, c'est-  
>- Tu vois Jazz, je te l'avais dit. Elle se sert de toi pour m'oublier, mais à la première occasion elle te plante un couteau dans le dos.<p>

Je me retournai lentement. Ces quelques secondes me parurent être des heures. Face à moi se trouvait désormais Jasper, le visage fermé et immobile comme une statue. Ce que je vis dans ses yeux à ce moment fut pire que tout ce qui avait pu m'arriver dans ma vie. Réuni.

- Jasper… Attends, c'est pas ce que-  
>- Laisse tomber.<p>

Il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Je voulus m'élancer à sa poursuite pour lui expliquer. Il fallait qu'il sache ! Mais Edward me saisit le poignet et m'en empêcha.

- Lâche-moi Edward ! Dégage ! DEGAGE ! hurlai-je alors que ma voix partait dans les aigües  
>- Oh non, je ne te lâche pas.<p>

- Tu es un monstre !

Des larmes de rage se mirent à couler de mes yeux.

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai été amoureuse de toi pendant longtemps, et tu t'en est servi pour finalement me jeter comme une malpropre, et me montrer que t'en as jamais rien eu à faire de cet amour ! Et en plus tu trahi ton meilleur ami !  
>- C'est moi le monstre ? Jasper est mon meilleur ami, c'est vrai. Et il est hors de question que tu ne le fasses souffrir. Il fallait que je lui montre que tu n'es pas pour lui.<br>- C'est toi qui le fait souffrir. Je n'ai pas demandé à t'embrasser, c'est toi qui l'a fait. Maintenant lâche-moi !

Je tirai sur mon poignet assez fort pour pouvoir me libérer. J'allai frapper à la porte de Jasper, une boule au ventre.

- S'il te plait, ouvre moi ! Laisse-moi te parler…

- Jazz…

- J't'en supplie…  
>- Va t'en.<p>

Ces trois mots me brisèrent le coeur. Littéralement.

.

.

.

Je restai enfermée dans ma chambre les 3 jours suivants. J'avais réussi à me mettre tout le monde à dos. Et particulièrement Jasper, la dernière personne avec qui j'avais envie de me fâcher. On peut dire que ces deux semaines avaient été instructives pour moi. En tous cas je m'étais rendu compte que toutes ces années, j'avais idéalisé Edward et qu'il était bien loin d'être celui que je pensais qu'il était.

Jasper me manquait comme si j'avais passé ma vie avec lui et qu'il était soudainement parti. Ma mère ne me parlait toujours pas, et je n'avais pas spécialement envie de voir Carlisle, il ne comprendrait pas. Je ne connaissais pas bien leurs amis, Rosalie était du côté de son frère (ce qui était parfaitement légitime) et Emmett avait pris son parti (trop peur d'être privé de leurs parties de jambes en l'air). Isabella ne s'était pas manifestée (normal après mon comportement) et Tanya et ses soeurs me considéraient comme une garce après ce que « j »'avais fait à Jasper ET à Edward. Je devais avoir un certain talent pour me faire détester, qui ne s'était manifesté que l'été de mes vingt et un an.

Je n'avais décidément pas beaucoup mangé ici. Je me sentais un peu coupable de laisser Jasper préparer le diner seul, mais il préférait sans doute ça à le préparer avec moi. Mon ventre se manifesta. Il fallait dire qu'une très bonne odeur s'échappait de la cuisine pour aller tout droit dans mes narines. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, comme chaque jour à l'heure de manger.

- Laissez-moi, je n'ai pas faim.

Mais la personne frappa à nouveau.

- Je n'ai pas faim !  
>- Alice, ouvre cette porte.<p>

J'avais du rêver, mais il me semblait que c'était la voix de Jasper. Cet accent trainant, cette tonalité basse qui berçait mes oreilles… Un peu sévère aussi. Je bondis sur mes pieds et ouvris la porte. Je tombai effectivement nez à nez avec le beau blond qui hantait mes rêves et mes idées sombres.

- Jasper…  
>- Tu dois manger.<p>

Je secouai la tête et il soupira.

- Je peux entrer ?

Je le laissai passer. Il alluma la lumière, ce qui me brûla les yeux puisque j'étais dans l'obscurité depuis des jours, et il s'assit sur mon lit.

- Jasper, je-

Il leva les yeux vers moi et son regard m'intima le silence. J'obéis et vint m'asseoir près de lui, à une distance raisonnable. Je ne pouvais pas me taire, je devais lui dire, c'était peut-être ma seule chance.

- Je n'aime plus Edward. Je ne voulais pas de ce baiser, c'est lui qui m'a embrassée. Je voulais me reculer mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y arrivais pas. Je pensais justement à-  
>- Je sais.<br>- Quoi ?  
>- Je sais, répéta-t-il sans apporter de précision<p>

Il soupira mais ne me regarda toujours pas, alors que moi je scrutai son visage comme une désespérée, essayant de graver le moindre de ces traits dans ma mémoire, au cas où je ne le reverrai plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?  
>- Que tu étais sincère avec moi. Je l'ai senti. Je suis passé expert dans la lecture des émotions des gens, et de leur hypocrisie. Tu n'étais pas hypocrite avec moi.<br>- Mais alors…  
>- Mais quand je t'ai vue, avec Edward, alors que je savais que tu avais toujours eu plus ou moins le béguin pour lui… J'ai été fou de jalousie. De rage aussi. Contre lui. Tu es partie t'enfermer dans ta chambre et je n'ai pas osé venir te voir depuis. J'ai paniqué. Je me suis rendu compte que mes sentiments avaient pris une ampleur démesurée par rapport au peu de temps que nous avions passé ensemble. J'avais envie de monter te voir, te dire que je m'en fichais de tout ça et que je t'aimais comme un fou, mais je craignais que tu ne prennes peur. Ou me rie au nez.<br>- Je n'aurais jamais fait ça ! m'indignai-je  
>- Alice… Tu ne me connais qu'à peine. Et depuis quelques jours. Moi je connais des détails de ta vie dont tu ne te souviens peut-être même plus. Je suis tombé amoureux petit à petit, au fur et à mesure qu'Emmett et… Edward me racontaient des anecdotes à ton sujet. Je voulais te laisser le temps mais en face de toi je perds tout mes moyens. Je n'arrive pas à refouler tout ça. Je m'étais dit que si malgré tout tu préférais retourner vers Edward je te lasserai faire, mais… Quand je vous ai vus tous les deux, j'ai eu envie de lui casser les dents de devant. Et pourtant c'est mon meilleur ami. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à me retenir… Si je commence à te faire peur, ce qui-<br>- Tu te rends compte que c'est sûrement la plus longue tirade que tu n'aies jamais faite ?

Il me regarda avec des yeux rond, et je lui souris à travers mes larmes. Décidément, j'avais aussi beaucoup pleuré ces quelques jours.

- Imbécile. Tu aurais du venir. J'ai eu tellement peur que tu me détestes ! Ce que j'ai vu dans ton regard quand… Enfin dans le salon, avec Edward… Il y avait cette espèce de dégout mais surtout cette immense déception.

Il posa sa main sur le matelas, à côté de moi. Je la pris immédiatement dans la mienne. Un petit courant me traversa. Sa main était chaude, douce et rassurante. Mes larmes redoublèrent, et il passa un doigt dessus pour les essuyer.

- Ne pleures pas Alice, s'il te plait.  
>- Je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère contre moi, pleurnichai-je<br>- Je ne le suis pas. Je le suis contre moi-même. Je ne veux pas que tu pleures à cause de moi.  
>- Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes, Jazz.<p>

Je nichai ma tête dans son épaule et il me tapota maladroitement le dos. Je l'entourai de mes bras et restai comme ça pendant ce qui me sembla être une éternité et une micro-seconde à la fois.

.

Le moment du départ arriva enfin. Je ne m'étais toujours pas vraiment réconciliée avec mes parents et mes amis. Mais ce qui comptait, c'était que Jasper et moi étions de nouveau ensemble, et heureux.

Je devais normalement être dans l'avion à côté de ma mère et Carlisle, deux rangées devant les trois garçons, à quelques rangées des trois filles, tandis que Carmen, Eleazar, Alec était de l'autre côté, près de Jane. Finalement, Jane prit ma place et je pris la sienne. Le destin voulu que la place que Bella eut la chance de trouver fut juste à côté de la mienne. Je ne la détestais plus, mais je ne l'appréciais pas non plus. C'était une étrangère dans mon petit monde, je ne la connaissais pas suffisamment. Je mis mes écouteurs et me lassai emporter par la musique. L'avion décolla et je crois que je m'endormis en regardant par le hublot, parce quand je rouvris les yeux, nous étions perdus au-dessus de l'océan. Ma voisine posa sa main sur mon épaule et me secoua légèrement. Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler donc je fis comme si je n'avais rien senti. Mais elle retira un de mes écouteurs et me chuchota à l'oreille :

- Alors Alice, on m'ignore ? Si c'est comme ça je retourne à ma place.

Je sursautai de surprise. Cette voix était trop grave pour appartenir à Bella. Je me tournai et tombai sur des yeux d'un bleu métallique magnifique, une peau pâle, un nez droit et des lèvres horriblement attirantes.

- Jasper !

Je me pendis à son cou, trop contente de le voir. Comme si nous avions été séparés des semaines alors que cela devait faire quelques heures tout au plus. Il sourit contre mes lèvres, me fit un dernier baiser rapide et se rassis sur son siège.

- Bell's est allée s'asseoir avec les autres pour me laisser à côté de toi.  
>- Il faudra que je la remercie. Un jour.<p>

Je pris la main de Jasper et posai ma tête sur son épaule, fermant à nouveau les yeux.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de ces vacances. Ca avait été une véritable catastrophe. Je m'étais brouillée avec toute ma famille, et mes trois meilleures amies. Mais d'un autre côté, j'avais rencontré Jasper. Enfin découvert plutôt. Et ce que j'avais découvert était absolument merveilleux.

**(1)** **(2)** Si, si, c'est tout à fait possible d'être stupide à ce point. Je l'ai déjà fait, et on se sent pas fier !


	3. Des pancakes au goût de souvenirs

**Dérapage en cuisine : **A delicious Lemon Time  
><strong>Commis de cuisine : <strong>Gourmande-Anonyme (nom d'emprunt pour l'occasion)

**-E&B-**

**Recette : _Des pancakes au goût de souvenirs _**_(Mise en bouche)_

**-E&B-**

**Cuistots **: Edward **& **Bella  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les personnages de **Twilight** appartiennent à **Stephanie Meyer**, l'idée du « dérapage en Cuisine » à l'équipe de **Delicious Contest**, il ne me reste que mon imagination et l'aide de ma beta pour vous faire rêver. Bonne lecture.

**-E&B-**

_ « La gourmandise est l'apanage exclusif de l'homme. »Briat Savarin_

La porte d'entrée était semblable à la mienne. Blanche ornée de quelques vitraux colorés en forme **d'étoile**. Rien ne justifiait que je la contemple ainsi depuis au moins cinq minutes. Rien sauf…un truc très bête comme la trouille. La trouille, le trac, la gêne, l'embarras ou tout autre synonyme.

Pourtant Edward Cullen n'était pas spécialement connu pour être facilement gêné.Mon assistante et le staff du cabinet d'avocats que je dirigeais depuis trois ans avec Jasper, mon ami et associé, seraient scotchés de me voir ainsi, hésitant. À vrai dire, il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait le pouvoir de me rendre aussi gauche. Et ce, depuis longtemps.

_Merci Emmett ! _

_Bon… Courage ! Elle ne va pas te bouffer ! Au pire, __elle te dira « non », en remuant joliment la tête et tu ne trouveras rien à redire._

Je remis ma cravate en place, vérifiai encore une fois que ma tenue était impeccable. Costume bleu nuit, chemise blanche et cravate assortie. Je ne dirai rien de mes **chaussettes** mais mes chaussures de ville étaient impeccablement cirées. Élégant mais sobre, comme toujours Edward Cullen ! Un avocat fleurant bon le succès et le sérieux. Plus grand-chose à voir avec l'enfant timide, l'ado maigrichon, puis le jeune homme angoissé qu'elle avait connu.

Je me pris à rire de ma bêtise, comme si cela allait changer quelque chose pour Bella. Elle m'avait vu en bermuda, en jean déchiré et blouson de cuir. Nous nous étions quasiment connus en couche-culotte.

Bon, j'exagérai sûrement un peu. Elle était arrivée à Seattle avec ses parents alors qu'elle avait 6 ans. Mon grand âge, un an de plus qu'elle, m'avait permis de devenir le mentor de cette jolie petite fille aux grands yeux chocolat, un peu perdue dans cette nouvelle école. J'avais pris mon rôle très au sérieux, voulant la défendre, entre autres, contre les méchancetés de mon idiot de frère Emmett, qui avait tiré ses longues nattes brunes dès le premier jour. Mais elle lui avait décoché un méchant coup de pied avant que je ne puisse même agir. Pourquoi cet ancien souvenir me revenait aujourd'hui ? Est-ce parce que j'avais été embarrassé ce jour-là aussi ?

_Mon vieux tu vas te dépêcher d'entrer ou alors tu vas prendre racine ou pire encore, elle va ouvrir la porte et te trouver sur ton perron. Planté comme un imbécile._

Déjà, je sentais sur moi le regard soupçonneux d'un type en dossard fluo, armé d'une **tronçonneuse. **C'était un employé municipal, chargé de défigurer les beaux platanes de notre rue et depuis que j'étais debout devant le perron de Bella, il me surveillait en passant et repassant dans la rue. Il m'agaçait. Je me retournai et lui lançai un regard glacial en l'interpellant.

- Bonjour ! Il y a un problème Monsieur ?

Je ne nourrissais aucune mauvaise intention (enfin presque) contre ma voisine et ne méritais pas d'être regardé par quiconque comme un Anthony Hopkins en puissance, même si j'avais parfois eu quelques envies envers Bella, elles n'étaient nullement celles d'un **anthropophage**.

- Euh non. Bonne journée.

Le type avait compris le message et démarra son pick-up kaki qui partit en **dérapant** sur le gravier. Bon débarras.

_Allez Cullen, retour à l'essentiel !_

**_-E&B-_**

Je frappai deux coups brefs, suivis d'un coup plus fort. Notre vieux code, puis je rentrai, sans attendre de réponse, dans la grande pièce accueillante qui servait à la fois d'entrée et de salon. Nos maisons étaient voisines et avaient le même plan.

- Edward ? C'est toi ? cria Bella depuis la salle de bains.

- Bien deviné, jolie voisine !

-Sers-toi un café, voisin. Tes capsules d'expresso préférées sont dans le premier tiroir, juste sous la cafetière.J'arrive dans deux minutes.

Elle avait mon café préféré ? Je tiquai un peu, cela ne faisait que trois semaines qu'elle était de retour d'Europe après quatre ans d'absence. Je cherchai une seconde à l'endroit indiqué. Parfait. Je démarrai la machine préparant mon café corsé dans une petite tasse puis le capuccino de Bella dans son grand mug avec le drapeau anglais, que je trouvai à coté de l'évier. Depuis l'adolescence, elle prenait ce truc affreusement sirupeux au petit déjeuner, s'attirant les moqueries de Jasper et Emmett. Comme moi, ils ne débutaient jamais la journée sans leur dose de caféine concentrée. Curieux, je fouillai dans le tiroir sans trouver les capsules préférées des deux autres, j'en tirai une satisfaction égoïste. D'accord, ils n'étaient pas voisins et ne squattaient pas comme moi chez Bella à l'heure du petit déjeuner.

Je m'assis sur un des hauts tabourets recouverts de tissu indien qui entouraient le comptoir en attendant Bella. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de moi, je notai encore un nouveau tableau sur le mur. Ce salon était lumineux, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour le décrire, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la quantité de soleil pénétrant dans la pièce. Bella et moi avions des maisons identiques. Mais mon salon était froid, moderne, inintéressant et impersonnel. C'était du moins ce que j'en pensais. Je ne passais que très peu de temps chez moi. Ma maison était mon bureau.

Bella avait emménagé il y a trois semaines, mais déjà son salon vivait. Elle avait disposé ici et là des objets de son quotidien, de son enfance. Je reconnus les **chandelles **décorées que nous avions faites pour la fête des mères à l'école primaire. Jasper et moi lui avions offert la nôtre. Jasper, car il n'avait pas de mère et moi...parce que je voulais lui faire un cadeau un peu plus beau que les fleurs de **pissenlit** que je lui cueillais fleurs de pissenlits ! Je me grattai la nuque, pas de quoi en être fier. J'étais bien un drôle de gosse à 7 ans. Mais elle avait toujours aimé les choses colorées et le jaune en particulier. Et j'aimais lui faire plaisir.

D'ailleurs, un plaid aux couleurs éclatantes recouvrait un vieux canapé, cachant à demi les **poils** que Jake, son chien, avait laissés sur son oreiller préféré. Lui et moi n'étions encore pas très copains. Elle venait de le recueillir à la SPA de Seattle, sur mes recommandations et celles de Jasper. Nous ne voulions pas qu'elle soit seule chez elle le soir, et je devais avouer une certaine jalousie, à savoir, qu'il était maintenant son protecteur. D'ailleurs je me demandai où était passé ce drôle de berger allemand. Sa taille ne lui permettait pas de passer inaperçu. Habituellement, il saluait mon arrivée par un jappement méprisant avant de se recoucher, indifférent à ma présence, sur son oreiller fétiche.

Il devait sûrement être encore dans le jardin arrière à chasser les ** sauterelles, **ses proies préférées. Il était ridicule de voir ce gigantesque animal sauter en l'air et faire claquer, en vain la plupart du temps, ses grandes mâchoires sur un minuscule insecte. Mais je ne m'aventurerai jamais à exprimer mes pensées à voix haute devant Bella...ou devant mon frère qui se servirait ensuite de mes paroles contre moi, me privant de toutes mes chances.

_Au diable ce grand chien !_

Bella tardait en chantonnant sous la douche « _I forget where we were_ »*, un tube d'un de ses chanteurs favoris. Je préférai me concentrer sur la décoration du salon que sur certaines images mentales qui me venaient beaucoup trop aisément : Bella sous la douche, Bella se savonnant, Bella fermant les yeux sous le jet d'eau tiède qui glissait sur sa peau nue.

Je me mis à tourner en rond, curieux de chaque détail de la vie de mon amie d'enfance.

Les murs avait été repeints dans un curieux jaune, pourtant du meilleur effet. Un livre avait négligemment été abandonné sur une table basse ornée de faïence bleue. Je regardai la couverture... Une histoire d'écossais encore... Bella et son amour du passé qui l'avait conduite loin de nous, dans la vieille Europe. La tasse à la main, je continuai à flâner dans la pièce. Des tableaux accrochés aux murs et d'autres posés sur le sol,en attente, apportaient à la pièce l'étincelle de vie qui manquait chez moi. Je saisis le plus proche. Une sanguine de petit format. C'était une étude apparemment qu'elle venait de réaliser. Bella était vraiment talentueuse. Le croquis orangé représentait deux mains liées. Deux mains étonnantes de reliefs et de vie qui se frôlaient. Se rapprochaient-elles l'une de l'autre ou au contraire, est-ce des vies qui s'éloignaient ? Difficile de trancher. Comme toujours le don de Bella me rendait totalement admiratif. Sa future galerie aurait du succès très rapidement, j'en étais certain.

- Bonjour Edward !

Bella arriva vers moi, précédée de son parfum de rose et d'une senteur sucrée comme lemiel. Rien à voir avec un **déodorant** bon marché ou n'importe quel autre produit d'hygiène. C'était...Bella.

Je la regardai, et une faim curieuse se réveilla en moi. Je reposai sur une petite table, le tableau et attrapai mon amie par les épaules, lui déposant un baiser sur le front, aspirant une minuscule goutte qui perlait sur sa peau. Elle sortait de la douche et ne portait qu'un immense peignoir bleu sombre qui me fit froncer les sourcils.

- Tu reçois tous tes invités dans cette tenue ?

- Non idiot ! Pas tous. Je savais que c'était toi.

Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte sur un sourire et je reconnus dans son dos, le logo de mon équipe étudiante de base-ball.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, il n'y a qu'avec moi que tu sors de douche en peignoir ?

Elle se retourna vers moi, étonnée de mon ton taquin et rougit.

- Non, je... je veux dire que... Pff, je savais que c'était toi et que je pouvais sortir ainsi. Ça te gène ?

-Pas du tout.

Et ce n'était rien de le dire, elle était adorable ainsi.C'était intime. Surtout si on considérait que c'était mon peignoir.

- Je l'avais perdu il y a longtemps celui-ci !

Bella saisit, en me remerciant, le mug que je lui tendais et en savoura doucement quelques gorgées, avant de sortir divers ingrédients sur l'ilot central à quelques mètres de moi.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle distraite.

- Mon peignoir.

- Ton peignoir ?

Semblant perdue une seconde, elle s'arrêta tenant deux œufs dans une main.

- Ah ! Oui, j'avais oublié. C'est Emmett qui me l'a prêté un jour pour me dépanner, il y a longtemps.

Je levai un sourcil. Devais-je demander pourquoi elle avait eu besoin d'un peignoir chez Emmett ?

- Il pleuvait un soir où j'ai rendu visite à vos parents, j'étais trempée et Emmett m'a sorti ça de ton placard sur les indications de ta mère, répondit-elle comme si j'avais posé la question.

Comme je ne disais rien, elle poursuivit en me regardant avec une lueur que je n'arrivai pas à interpréter.

-Tu veux le reprendre ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de laisser une réponse m'échapper.

- Là ? Tout de suite ? C'est une idée intéressante Bella, dis-je avec un demi-sourire.

Elle rougit une nouvelle fois violemment et laissa tomber un œuf qui se brisa sur le sol.

J'arrêtai alors de la taquiner et attrapai la **serpillière** pour nettoyer les dégâts.

-Tu as vu ce que tu me fais faire idiot !

- J'ai vu ! Et je nettoie pour réparer.

Elle haussa les épaules, faisant glisser un peu l'encolure qui découvrit son cou fin et pâle.

-Garde-le, il te va bien mieux qu'à moi,et depuis le temps, techniquement, il t'appartient, dis-je pour conclure l'incident.

- Merci. Tu as faim je suppose…

- Euh, tu supposes bien. Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu t'imagines que je ne viens te voir que pour manger ?

- Pas exactement. Mais avoue que, quand nous étions ados, Emmett, Jazz et toi, vous mangiez souvent à la maison.

- Quand tu cuisinais oui ! Mais si c'était ton père…

Je souris à ce souvenir, sans ajouter que nous attendions que la voiture de son père disparaisse au coin de la rue pour frapper à la porte de notre amie.

Nous étions trois ados dotés d'appétit à la mesure de notre croissance et elle aurait pu nous faire avaler n'importe quoi tellement elle cuisinait divinement. Je me souvenais encore de son « **poulpe **aux** patates douces** », recette que je n'ai jamais goûtée ailleurs... et pour cause. Elle avait voulu ce jour-là, se moquer de nos fringales, mais n'avait pas réussi à rendre immangeable ce mélange improbable.

Nous étions tous les quatre inséparables, de la maternelle au lycé 'à ce que je parte de l'autre coté du pays lorsque j'avais été admis à Harvard. Je n'étais rentré que six ans plus tard. Bella venait de partir en Europe à la fin de ses propres études. Globalement depuis une dizaine d'années, nous ne nous étions croisés qu'aux **mariages** d'Emmett et de Jasperet pour la naissance de la fille de Jasper, Chrys, dont nous étions les parrains.

Puis elle était revenue à son tour. Bella venait de louer la maison voisine de la mienne par hasard. Le jour de son emménagement, avait signé pour moi la fin de ma tranquillité. La voix de mon amie d'enfance me sortit de mes pensées.

- Je fais des pancakes. Ils seront prêts dans 5 mn. Tu as le temps d'en savourer quelques-uns avant d'aller au bureau.

Elle savait que je n'aimais pas arriver après mes collaborateurs. Pour moi, le chef d'une équipe devait montrer l'exemple à ses **subalternes**, j'étais intransigeant là-dessus. Je ne me fis pas prier plus longtemps et m'assis de nouveau sur le tabouret, m'accoudant au comptoir. J'aimais la regarder évoluer dans sa cuisine. Elle remonta une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et continua de battre la pâte des pancakes.

La petite poêle chauffait déjà, et avant que je ne dise quoique ce soit, une odeur délicieuse chatouillait mes narines. Ses gestes étaient précis et rapides. Bella, rarement adroite dans la vie quotidienne, devenait une virtuose dans une cuisine ou un pinceau à la main. La regarder cuisiner était une mise-en-bouche parfaite. La **cuisson** de simples pancakes par Bella Swan dans mon peignoir bleu, me faisait mourir de désir.

-Tu es un chef Bella ! articulai-je quelques minutes plus tard en achevant la dernière bouchée de mon pancake. Je léchai mon doigt enduit de confiture de myrtille, dégoulinant à plusieurs reprises, avant de surprendre le regard de Bella sur moi.

Elle ne répondit pas. Ses beaux yeux marron restaient fixés sur les miens.

- Qu'estce qu'il y a ? J'ai taché ma chemise ? demandai-je en vérifiant surpris par son expression.

- Non, euh... Tu es impeccable. Superbe comme d'habitude,répondit-elle rougissant soudainement. Elle se mordilla les lèvres, signe de nervosité. Je passai en revue,durant quelques secondes, ce qui pouvait la troubler ainsi.

Pris d'un doute, je léchai à nouveau mon doigt en la fixant. Elle rougit un peu plus. Je souris à demi. Mon cœur battit un peu plus vite.

_ Touché miss Swan. _

J'allais peut-être obtenir ce que je souhaitais, plus facilement que je ne le pensais.

- Oh ca va Cullen ! Mange tes crêpes et tais-toi, souffla-t-elle en comprenant mon manège.

- J'y peux rien, j'adore te taquiner ainsi avec tes pancakes. Ils me rappellent des souvenirs.

- Quels souvenirs ?

- Je dois te rafraîchir la mémoire ?

Je fis rapidement le tour du comptoir et me plaçai derrière elle, sans la toucher puis je murmurai à son oreille.

- Nous avions...13 ou 14 ans...Nous avions décidé de tenter une expérience.

- Je vois, dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Tu « vois »…hum moi aussi…très bien même. Comme nous étions très bons en sciences tous les deux, nous pensions avoir tout prévu pour cette « expérience ».

- Oui, nous étions très sûrs de nous, ce fut une sacrée première expérience, sourit-elle, s'appuyant légèrement contre moi en se penchant en arrière. Sa joue venait frôler mon torse.

- Mais ton premier essai de pancakes était sublime, Bella.

- Hum,merci et « notre » premier essai? chuchota-t-elle.

- Tu as oublié ? répondis-je sur le même ton, mes lèvres contre sa nuque.

Elle me tournait encore le dos et offrait son cou à mes yeux, à ma bouche, son peignoir ayant gentiment glissé. Aussi beau soit le spectacle, je voulais voir ses yeux aussi.

- Non, je n'ai pas oublié, Edward, ce fut une expérience… inoubliable.

- On peut... commençai-je en la faisant se retourner, posant mes mains sur sa taille.

Obligeamment, elle leva son visage vers moi, cherchant mon regard. Non, son regard s'arrêta sur mes lèvres, les fixant avec un désir évident.

-…recommencer, proposai-je sans réfléchir.

Inévitablement mes yeux se posèrent alors sur les siennes. Comme il y a quinze ans. Comme pour notre premier baiser.

Je me penchai un peu vers elle et elle se haussa un peu vers moi. Nos lèvres se frôlèrent et comme il y a quinze ans, le feu coula dans nos veines.

Comme il y a quinze ans, la surprise nous immobilisa quelques secondes avant que la même attraction nous jette une nouvelle fois l'un contre l'autre, irrésistiblement. Nous nous perdîmes quelques secondes, quelques minutes à redécouvrir nos lèvres.

La douceur, la fièvre de l'échange furent aussi puissantes. Le monde disparut, lorsque je pus lécher une gouttelette de confiture sur sa lèvre inférieure. Mon cœur accéléra, lorsque Bella répondit à mon baiser en m'incitant à goûter encore et encore le parfum de sa bouche. Je sentais son souffle répondre au mien, son cœur et le mien s'aligner sur le même rythme fou.

Jeunes adolescents, nous avions tout prévu pour notre premier avions listés tous les avantages de nous entraîner et de perdre notre « innocence » avec notre meilleur ami : pas de risques de moqueries, pas de mauvaises surprises, une possibilité d'échanger ensuite nos observations simplement sans s'embarrasser de sentiments ou de gênes. Nous avions donc choisi un jour où Emmett et Jasper participaient à une compétition de hockey sans moi, le père de Bella était en mission dans la ville voisine. Elle avait fait pour la première fois des pancakes pour que, disait-elle, nos lèvres soient parfumées à la myrtille. Elle adorait la myrtille. Moi aussi. Depuis ce jour.

Nous avions tout prévu sauf... le feu d'artifice qui avait explosé au contact de nos lèvres, malgré notre maladresse, malgré notre amitié.

Comme la première fois ce fut moi qui reculai, rompant à regret le contact, cela devenait dangereux. Ce goût de myrtille, de miel sur ses lèvres et la façon dont Bella s'était lovée dans mes bras, n'étaient pas prévu. Mon corps réagissait trop vite et trop fort à un simple baiser. Je caressai ses lèvres une dernière fois avant d'embrasser son front.

- Je vais finir par penser que tes pancakes ont un effet particulier sur nous, dis-je doucement.

Elle avait posé sa joue sur mon torse, et je caressai ses cheveux du bout des doigts.

-Tu penses que ce sont les pancakes à la myrtille qui sont responsables du fait que l'on ait encore perdu la tête ? Ce n'était pas ta conclusion à l'époque.

Je souris. Quinze ans plus tôt, nous nous étions séparés, rougissants et gênés. Sans un mot. J'avais juste dit « ok, c'est bien. On pourra se débrouiller maintenant je pense », avant de filer chez moi pour tenter de comprendre seul, pourquoi ma meilleure amie me troublait ainsi.

- Nous n'avions rien conclu du tout, Bella. De mon côté, j'ai eu la trouille et j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou. Et toi, pourquoi tu n'en as jamais reparlé ?

Son long soupir me prévint que la réponse serait désagréable.

- Parce que, si tu te souviens Edward, tu as retenté « l'expérience » deux jours plus tard, sans pancakes sûrement, avec Lauren, derrière la cantine de l'école !

Lauren ? Le souvenir était très flou. J'avais voulu sûrement vérifié si un baiser était toujours aussi extraordinaire.

- Lauren ? Je ne garde pas de souvenir de cet instant !

- Bien. Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas le droit de te parler de cela.

- Si, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux. Pour être honnête, j'ai été jaloux un certain temps du Quilleute que je t'ai vu embrasser sur la plage une semaine après…notre expérience.

- Un Quilleute ? Lequel ?

Indigné, je reculai un peu pour regarder son visage.

- Comment ça « lequel » ? Il y en a eu beaucoup ?

Elle éclata de rire.

- Non, pas vraiment, je voulais juste t'embêter. Tu es le seul pour lequel les pancakes aient cet effet-là, si cela te rassure.

Avant que je ne puisse réfléchir au sens de sa phrase, elle secoua la tête vivement comme pour se réveiller et son geste eut la conséquence agréable, mais perturbante, d'entrouvrir encore un peu plus le décolleté de son peignoir, me dévoilant la naissance de sa poitrine.

À mon tour de buguer un peu. Beaucoup même. J'étais incapable de fixer mon attention sur autre chose que la belle petite carotide de Bella, si proche, si vibrante et dont le rythme sembla accélérer encore un peu sous mes yeux.

- Edward ! Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu veux, dit Bella.

Je me raclai la gorge.

_Reprends-toi Cullen, tu n'es pas un vampire affamé ! Dis quelque chose d'intelligent, tu as 28 ans que diable !_

**-E&B-**

- Comment ça ? Je voudrais quelque chose ?

- Je te connais Edward, quand tu me regardes avec cette attention particulière, ton regard vert s'assombrit et je sais que tu veux quelque chose. Je vois les rouages de ton cerveau fonctionner. Exactement comme le jour ou j'ai deviné en te regardant, que c'était Jasper et Emmett qui avaient caché un **rat** mort dans ma camionnette il y a quelques années.

- Tu vois je suis innocent, et ce n'était pas un rat mais une grenouille,fis-je en levant les mains.

- Innocent toi ? Pour le rat oui. Pour la grenouille ou autres **amphibiens** que vous avez placés dans la chambre, mes cartables, pendant plusieurs années, j'en suis pas sûre. Mais ce matin, tu as une question à me poser. Pose-la. Au pire, je te répondrai « non ».

_Diablesse ! L'avions-nous ainsi torturé pendant des années ?_

- J'ai besoin de leçons de cuisine.

Une fois les mots sortis de ma bouche, je les regrettai.

_Merci Emmett et ses idées idiotes !_

Elle allait rire, je le savais. Demander des leçons de cuisine à sa voisine et meilleure amie de bon matin en costume. Le comble de la bêtise.

Elle ne rit pas, mais me considéra avec attention.

- Tu n'es pas très clair. Tu as besoin de leçons de cuisine. Cela veut dire que tu souhaiterais que je te donne tes leçons ?

- Euh…oui. Qui d'autre ?Tu es la meilleure cuisinière que je connaisse !

- Bien. D'accord.

Je secouai la tête étonné. Je m'attendais à un refus ou à une avalanche de questions. Mais elle acceptait.

- Merci Bella !

Je saisis sa main et la tirai vers moi pour l'étreindre contre moi.

Elle me repoussa légèrement, s'écartant avant que je ne la serre de trop près.

- J'ai juste une question et deux conditions.

Aie ! J'aurais dû me douter que tout ne serait pas aussi simple. Je grimaçai.

- Vas-y…

- Les leçons auront lieu chez moi, cette semaine car j'ai peu de temps et c'est toi qui feras les coursesnécessaire. Je déteste cela.

- Pas de problème Bella. Je me libérerai de mon travail les après-midi si cela te convient.

- Ça ira pour moi. Les questions maintenant : Pourquoi des leçons de cuisine et combien en veux tu ?

- Ça fait 2 questions.

Je cherchai à éviter l'une des deux mais elle ne se laissa pas distraire.

- Réponds Edward !

Elle tapotait le sol du pied, les mains posées sur ses hanches, alors que je la tenais toujours par la taille. Elle était superbe dans mon peignoir. Le bleu roi était décidément ma couleur préférée.

- J'attends.

- Combien de leçons ? Deux ou trois,ça devrait suffire…

- Deux. C'est le maximum que je puisse te consacrer. J'ouvre ma galerie la semaine prochaine et je suis surchargée en ce moment.

- Je prends les deux leçons. Merci Bella.

- Tu as oublié l'autre question.

J'avais espéré qu'elle l'oublie. Je passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux, les dérangeant un peu plus et me grattai l'oreille. Comment dire cela… Bella se contentait d'attendre ma réponse, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle savait que j'étais gêné et en profitait honteusement.

-C'est une idée d'Emmett.

- Une idée d'Emmett, tiens donc ! Alors, je m'attends au pire.

- Je veux inviter quelqu'un chez moi et Emmett m'a dit que ça marcherait mieux si je cuisinais moi-même.

Voilà c'était dit…J'observai sa réaction en grimaçant. Elle blêmit, rougit, déglutit.

- Quelqu'un ? Une fille je suppose.

- Tu supposes bien.

Elle eut un sourire triste et je me sentis alors très mal.

_Au diable Emmett !_

- Emmett a des idées de plus en plus curieuses et tu me déçois de le suivre mais je t'ai promis… Je vais juste ajouter une condition : Je ne veux RIEN savoir de ton rendez-vous avec cette...fille. Sauf … est-ce Lauren, la fille que tu veux inviter ? demanda-t-elle soudain comme si l'idée qu'elle venait d'avoir l'horrifiait.

- Ciel non ! On voit bien que tu n'as pas croisé Lauren depuis longtemps toi ! Elle a changé. Elle est mariée à Mike Newton. Ils ont quatre enfants et disons… qu'elle n'a jamais été mon type.

- Bien…

Elle sembla hésiter à poursuivre mais je l'incitai du regard.

- Est-ce sérieux pour toi avec cette fille ?

Elle semblait angoissée et quoique je dise, je savais que ma réponse ne lui serait pas très agréable.

- Oui, dis-je, décidé à être honnête au moins sur ce point.

Je vis un pli se former sur son front et n'eus qu'une envie. Le faire disparaître. Je détestais faire souffrir Bella.

- Tant mieux alors, lâcha-t-elle comme à regret.

Soulagé qu'elle ne se vexe pas, ni ne pose plus de questions, je m'approchai prudemment de mon amie et l'embrassait sur le front.

- Recule Cullen. Rendez-vous cet après-midi à 17h. Je t'enverrai un texto avec la liste de courses.

Elle posa ses mains sur mon torse et me repoussa contre l'îlot central de sa superbe cuisine. Puis elle arrangea ma cravate, qui avait « souffert » de notre rapprochement « imprévu », avant de se retourner vers l'évier.

Je ne voyais plus que son dos et sa nuque fragile, découverte par sa coiffure.

- Merci Bella tu es un ange.

- Tu vas être en retard au travail et moi aussi. À ce soir Edward, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- À ce soir.

Je sortis de chez Bella curieusement mal à l'aise. J'avais obtenu ce que je voulais, mon plan pouvait commencer, mais je me sentis particulièrement mal.

Un vrai crétin !

**FIN (ou pas)**


	4. IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT !**

Autant l'écrire une bonne fois pour toute plutôt que de le répéter 12 000 fois :p

Voici quelques questions récurantes :

**- Mais du coup, c'est 4500 ou 3000 mots ?** 4500 ! Si JAMAIS votre OS était déjà écrit et comportait un nombre inférieur de mots, on acceptera quand même vu qu'on a fait une erreur... Mea culpa ! :/

**- Le lemon est obligatoire ? Parce que y'en a pas dans un des deux OS...** Oui. Et non. Je m'explique : sans entrer dans les détails, on a eu pas mal de soucis, blablablaaa, et au moment de la date prévue d'ouverture des votes, on s'est retrouvées avec seulement deux OS. Dont un sans lemon (l'auteur nous avait demandé si c'était possible de participer malgré tout). On ne fait pas un concours avec un seul OS, sachant que deux c'est carrément limite aussi. Et au départ, quand on a dit oui, on ne pensait pas du tout relancer le concours. Donc on a accepté. Maintenant, voici notre problème :  
>- Peut-on refuser un OS sans lemon alors qu'on en a accepté un ?<br>- Je (Charlotte) connais assez bien l'auteur du premier OS, et je sais qu'elle déteste écrire des lemons, et qu'elle est très mal à l'aise avec. Mais elle s'est forcée pour le concours. Est-ce juste vis-à-vis d'elle d'autoriser les autres auteurs à ne pas écrire de lemon dans leur OS ?  
>-Une histoire, ça peut être très bien sans lemon aussi. Oui. Je suis la première à le penser. Mais c'est ce qui plait le plus, et ça "pimente" un peu le tout.<br>- Entre nous, dans la plupart des concours, il est demandé un lemon (ou plus). Et puis, ça rajoute une contrainte. Donc la réponse est **OUI**, en définitive. Désolées pour ceux qui sont mal ) l'aise, mais c'est le jeu ! Désolées ^^En fait c'est le principe même du Delicious Contest. Delicious lemon time, ben dedans y'a lemon :p

**- Et on a jusqu'à quand alors ?** Là encore, c'est un peu compliqué, vu qu'on a du décaler, et caetera. Donc pour l'instant, c'est jusqu'au 10 décembre. C'est un peu court comme délai, on sait, mais après, on ne pourra plus s'en occuper (fêtes, exams, etc). Donc si JAMAIS il fallait encore repousser, ça serait jusqu'au 17 décembre. Mais pour le moment, ce n'est **PAS** le cas ! :)

**- Le vote par reviews, c'est pas super pratique, si ?** C'est vrai. Mais c'est le seul moyen qu'on ait trouvé pour que les lecteurs ne possédant pas de compte puissent voter aussi. On vous fait confiance pour ne pas "tricher" et voter plusieurs fois, en anonyme, pour le même OS, avec des pseudos différents. On demandera également aux dits revieweurs anonymes d'entrer un pseudo, pour éviter les nombreux "Guest", qu'on ne pourra pas différencier. ^^

**- C'est quand même pas super organisé votre truc, comment doit-on s'y retrouver, nous ?** On sait. On est désolées. On était plutôt très bien organisées au départ ! On a eu des problèmes, personnels, qui nous ont empêchées de nous donner à fond dans la préparation de ce concours. On avait pas DU TOUT prévu de rouvrir ce concours, c'est pour ça qu'on ne s'est pas souciées des incohérence type 3000/4500 mots, vu qu'on avait répondu par MP aux auteurs qui avaient participé. Oui, le délai est court, mais on ne peut pas décaler plus encore. On a une vie aussi à côté, vous aussi, ça facilite pas ! :o

Voilà, si vous avez d'autres question, par MP, par review, ou sur notre page Facebook :)


	5. Le palace de tous délices

**Dérapage en cuisine : a delicious lemon time**

**Recette :** Le palace de tous les délices

**Commis de cuisine :** FolleDuChocolatMilka

**Cuistots : **Edward & Bella

**Grand chef (disclamer) :** Les personnages utilisés pour cet écrit appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer (mais était-ce vraiment nécessaire de le rappeler^^). Le thème et le contexte de ce dérapage en cuisine sont l'idée de DeliciousContest et pour le reste, s'adresser à mon SAV :D

Pour info, le Fairmont Olympic Hotel existe réellement à Seattle, à proximité du marché de Pike Place, de l'aquarium de la ville et à quelques blocs du Space Needle. Toutes les descriptions et autres détails que j'utilise dans l'OS proviennent du site internet de l'établissement.

***O*O*O***

**PV BELLA**

**-Bella ! Bella ! Bella !**

Confortablement bien installée sur mon lit, en train de bouquiner, je décidai d'ignorer Victoria qui toqua contre la porte entrebâillée de ma chambre à coucher.

**-Dégage ou je te balance mon ****oreiller**** à la figure !**

_Impossible d'avoir 5 minutes de paix dans ce loft où nous vivions à quatre, avec Kate et Garrett !_

**-Bella, je m'en fous si tu es toute nue car je vais rentrer ! **Elle s'invita donc et se posta au pied de mon lit. **T'as enfin reçu le courrier tant attendu !** M'annonça-t-elle, d'une voix chantante.

J'observai ma meilleure amie et colocataire qui s'invitait dans ma chambre sans mon autorisation. Ses cheveux ondulés et flamboyants encadraient son visage fin et dans son regard bleu déterminé, j'y voyais presque scintiller des **étoiles **tant Victoria me paraissait excitée.

**-C'est pas vrai ! Le chef Cullen a tenu sa parole ! **Je me redressai, extatique de cette excellente nouvelle. **Tu te rends compte, je vais travailler dans l'un des plus beaux palaces de la ville !** Me réjouissais-je avant de sauter sur le lit, vite suivie par mon amie.

_J'adorais cette nana !_

Je me saisissais de l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait toujours dans les mains après m'être calmée.

Mon cœur battait tellement vite et mes mains tremblaient alors que je regardais passionnément le fameux pli où dans le coin gauche se trouvait le logo calligraphié finement du Fairmont Olympic Hotel.

_Le Fairmont Olympic Hotel, ça en jette un max quand même !_

Pour la petite histoire, le chef étoilé qui règne en maître sur les cuisines du palace était venu me débaucher de mon ancien travail. Moi, la pâtissière qui exerçait dans un restaurant familial et de quartier. Il s'était présenté lors d'un service du soir et m'avait ainsi proposé de collaborer à ses côtés dans les cuisines du Georgian, restaurant gastronomique du prestigieux établissement.

_Et depuis je n'arrêtais pas de rêver de lui et mes songes étaient très explicites !_

**-Trop la classe !** Lança Victoria, qui entortillait l'une de ses mèches rousses de cheveux autour de son index. **Allez dépêche-toi et ouvre cette fichue enveloppe car je veux connaître tous les détails de ta nouvelle vie.**

**-A croire que tu vis par procuration au travers de mes projets et mes déboires !**

**-C'est un peu ça !** Me confirma-t-elle, d'une voix triste.

Victoria venait récemment de se faire larguer par son ex James, un connard fini, et galérait un peu à percer dans le monde de la peinture même si ses œuvres étaient de qualité. Je pouvais en attester car je vivais au milieu de ses toiles, de ses pinceaux et de sa palette de couleurs.

Je décachetai le pli, contenant une quantité astronomique de papiers et découvris la lettre d'informations que je lus à haute voix afin que Victoria participe à la poursuite de mon rêve éveillé.

**-« Chère mademoiselle Swan, débutai-je en tentant de modérer ma joie contagieuse, c'est avec une immense joie que je suis ravi de vous compter parmi le personnel d'élite dont dispose notre palace… »**

_Je fais désormais partie de l'élite, un peu comme les petits _**_rats_**_ de l'Opéra !_

**-« …Ce dernier contribue au bon fonctionnement de notre établissement et offre une qualité de service irréprochable à nos clients venus séjourner au Fairmont Olympic Hotel. Je vous attends désormais à compter du 1er Mars où vous travaillerez à mes côtés ainsi qu'auprès de ma brigade, en tant que chef de partie pâtisserie. Vous trouverez ci-joint votre contrat de travail, vos conditions de vie au palace car tous nos employés logent dans l'établissement ainsi que quelques diverses informations relatant l'historique de notre éminent hôtel. Bien cordialement. Edward Cullen, chef du Georgian, Fairmont Olympic Hotel. » **Terminai-je ma lecture, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Victoria, les yeux écarquillés d'émerveillement, était muette d'admiration et me regardait comme si je m'étais transformée en œuvre de Warhol ou encore de Magritte.

**-C'est juste waouh, c'est… punaise j'en perds mes mots, tiens !** S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

**-Je vais bosser dans un palace ! Je vais bosser dans un palace… et ce soir, on sort fêter ça !** Déclarai-je.

**-Oh Oui ! Faut voir avec Kate et Garrett s'ils sont libres et appeler Tanya et Maggie !**

_Nos amies, avec qui nous sortions dès que possible !_

Victoria attrapa mes mains et nous restâmes comme ça quelques instants, à nous rendre compte de l'immensité de la situation et du changement de vie conséquent qui m'attendait dans quelques semaines. Puis je lus rapidement les autres documents dont la brochure de présentation du Georgian où il était noté :

_« Le restaurant The Georgian propose une cuisine du nord-ouest des Etats-Unis inspirée des traditions françaises, une liste de vins régionaux de qualité et un service chaleureux et impeccable dans l'un des lieux les plus raffinés de Seattle. The Georgian inclut également The Petite, une salle à manger privée exclusive pouvant accueillir jusqu'à une douzaine de personnes, parfaite pour une réunion intime. »_

***O***

Au volant de ma Volvo gris argent, je m'engageai ainsi dans l'allée d'accueil, menant au service voiturier.

Quelques arbres d'agrémentation, des petits jardins entretenus et taillés à la Française et pas un seul **pissenlit **ne poussait parmi ce parterre verdoyant.

Les drapeaux américains, de l'état de Washington et celui au nom de l'établissement flottaient allégrement suivant la brise de cette belle journée ensoleillée.

_Le temps idéal pour le début d'une nouvelle vie !_

Je me présentai au chargé du service voiturier, habillé comme un pingouin en costard avec casquette incluse, afin d'obtenir mon accès pour le parking des employés.

**-Bonjour, je suis Bella Swan,** me présentai-je. **Je viens travailler dans les cuisines du Georgian aux côtés du chef Cullen et de sa brigade.**

Le jeune homme me sourit et me salua.

**-Bienvenue au Fairmont Olympic et moi c'est Seth, l'un des voituriers du palace.** Il récupéra un tour de cou où étaient fixés divers badges et pass. **Voici vos sésames pour le bonheur,** rigola-t-il, **le chef Cullen me les a transmis à ma prise de service.**

J'attrapai mes désormais nouveaux amis et remontai dans mon carrosse. Seth ouvrit la barrière donnant l'accès au parking souterrain du personnel.

Ma voiture était remplie de la majeure partie de mes effets personnels et à côté des Bentley, des Lamborghini et autres Jaguar, je détonnai sévère.

Dans l'ascenseur qui me menait au lobby d'accueil, en compagnie d'un liftier très discret, je tâchai de modérer ma bonne humeur et mon enthousiasme débordants.

_Oh La…La…La ! Je vais travailler aux côtés du chef Cullen et j'en suis toute émoustillée !_

Et voilà que je m'apprêtais à exaucer mon plus beau rêve et accessoirement accéder au Mont Rushmore des éclairs, macarons, mousses, financiers et autres créations d'exception.

La fraîcheur des fruits, l'arôme de la vanille, le croquant de la nougatine, le sucré du miel, l'amertume du chocolat, le croustillant du feuilletage tout juste sorti du four étaient des odeurs, des sensations et des saveurs qui faisaient partie de ma vie.

Abricoter, caraméliser, chemiser sans oublier tamiser et napper étaient des termes de mon vocabulaire courant.

Mais je savais très bien manier le salé.

Ciseler des herbes aromatiques, couper en mirepoix, blanchir des légumes, dégorger des aliments, braiser des viandes… ne m'était pas du tout étranger.

Je pouvais très bien marier le **poulpe **et la **patate douce** sans aucun problème. _Même pas peur !_

Les postes salés d'une cuisine, si palace soit-elle, n'avaient aucun secret pour moi et je saurai épater le chef Cullen malgré le peu d'expérience que je possédais mais que je comptais enrichir grandement à ses côtés.

_Alors pourquoi est-ce que je tremble autant et suis-je aussi intimidée ?_

La réputation du chef Cullen n'était plus à démontrer et l'historique du Fairmont Olympic Hotel faisait partie du patrimoine américain.

Niché au cœur de Seattle et avec pour voisins directs, le Four Seasons et le Hilton sans oublier multiples boutiques de luxe implantées dans le bâtiment. Le Fairmont Olympic Hotel s'élevait sur 12 étages. Son bâtiment imposant en forme de U était une attraction architecturale.

Autodidacte de génie, Edward Cullen avait travaillé dans les plus grands palaces, les plus beaux établissements et les plus célèbres restaurants alors qu'il avait à peine 35 ans. Ils sont très peu nombreux, ceux qui peuvent se vanter d'avoir cuisiné pour Gordon Ramsay.

_Je l'envie tellement !_

Très jeune déjà, selon l'une des nombreuses biographies rédigées à son nom, il se joignait souvent à sa mère et sa grand-mère dans la cuisine familiale de leur maison à Forks où il mettait la main à la pâte.

Destiné à être militaire mais recalé pour une blessure grave au genou -une tradition qui se perpétrait depuis plusieurs générations- le jeune homme avait choisi la voix du cœur et avait ainsi fait ses premières armes dans le monde de la gastronomie en travaillant dans un restaurant de bourgade avant d'être repéré par les grands noms de notre métier.

Edward Cullen était non seulement le grand chef étoilé des cuisines du Fairmont Olympic mais il représentait le symbole de l'excellence marquée par une fougue créative et connu également pour avoir un sale caractère et très perfectionniste dans son travail.

Ça doit filer droit avec lui, sinon c'est la porte assurée !

**-Isabella Swan ?**

_Dans cet environnement opulent, je vais y avoir droit à toutes les sauces, le Isabella ! J'enrage déjà !_

Je me retournai vers la voix guillerette qui m'interpellait alors que j'étais toujours perdue dans la contemplation du luxe qui m'entourait et que je patientais près de la conciergerie où la réceptionniste Gianna m'avait accueillie à mon arrivée.

Une jeune fille brune, fine et petite de taille, me souriait en me tendant la main. Je la serrai, déjà ravie par ce contact. Son visage sympathique et son regard immense m'inspiraient immédiatement confiance.

Elle devait avoir à peine une vingtaine d'années mais portait avec classe sa tunique de travail, règlementaire et aux couleurs du Fairmont Olympic Hotel sans oublier le calot assorti.

_Elégant mais ça manque de couleurs tout ça !_

**-Je suis Katie. Katie Marshall, la petite bleue de la brigade comme les collègues aiment me nommer. Ça faisait des jours que je m'impatientais de te rencontrer. Oh pardon, désolée pour le tutoiement ! S'excusa-t-elle, en baissant la tête de gêne. C'est que dans les cuisines, on se tutoie et j'ai tendance à oublier qu'ailleurs ce n'est plus le cas !**

**-Tout va bien, cela ne me dérange pas.** La rassurai-je. **Je sais que le vouvoiement est de rigueur dans le palace mais entre nous, on pourra se permettre ce petit écart.** Terminai-je dans un sourire chaleureux. **Enchantée par ailleurs et je suis ravie de constater que je ne serai pas la seule femme dans la cuisine.**

**-Malheureusement nous serons les seules mais à nous deux, on brillera par notre talent et notre créativité face à nos collègues masculins ! **Affirma-t-elle, sûre d'elle. **Vos exploits en école hôtelière vous précèdent, vous savez et le chef Cullen avait vraiment hâte que vous preniez votre poste. Me réconforta-t-elle en m'entraînant à sa suite.**

_Tiens donc chef Cullen !_

Obnubilée par la beauté et l'immensité qui m'entouraient, je suivis d'une oreille très distraite les piaillements de Katie. Je préférai poser mes yeux sur les larges colonnes en marbre, sur les vertigineuses baies vitrées qui amenaient une lumière chaleureuse au lobby qui grouillait d'activité.

Les grooms, les chasseurs, les bagagistes et portiers circulaient autour de moi sans jamais se heurter, ni **déraper** sur le sol quelque peu glissant et encore moins importuner les clients fortunés qui vaquaient à leurs occupations de riches.

**-Suivez-moi,** m'interpella-t-elle, **je suis chargée de vous faire visiter les cuisines et Angela, la gouvernante en chef vous conduira dans vos appartements. Vous commencez bien lundi, c'est ça ?** Me demanda-t-elle, en se retournant.

**-Oui tout à fait et je suis impatiente de travailler au cœur de cette brigade pour laisser libre cours à ma passion dévorante.** Souriais-je, heureuse d'être là.

Katie m'adressa un clin d'œil complice puis reprit son chemin.

_Je vais vraiment bien m'entendre avec elle, tant elle est énergique !_

La petite brunette à la silhouette d'une **sauterelle**, traversa les doubles portes et à mon tour, je pénétrai dans mon futur et vaste espace de travail où se mêlaient comptoirs, armoires, tables de préparation, tout ça en inox rutilant.

Il y avait des rangées de fours et appareils de **cuisson**, quatre immenses chambres froides.

Les fumées, les odeurs, les flammes, les bruits de casseroles, de lames de couteaux, les ingrédients crus ou cuits et les échanges entre cuisiniers confirmés et commis se mélangeaient en harmonie dans ce lieu qui serait bientôt mon terrain de jeux, mon laboratoire de savante folle.

_Si je m'écoutais, je cuisinerai de ce pas !_

**-Le chef Cullen n'est pas là ?** M'enquis-je.

**-Il est toujours présent dans sa cuisine, même s'il ne l'est pas physiquement ! **Me répondit alors le chargé des sauces. **Au fait, moi c'est Emmett !**

**-Bella, la nouvelle chef de partie pâtisserie !** Me présentai-je.

**-Hey la brigade,** lança Emmett tout en remuant son fond de veau, **voici Bella, notre chef pâtissière.**

**-Bienvenue parmi nous, Bella !**

Tous, et à leur manière, me saluèrent soit avec un signe de tête, soit une poignée de mains ou encore un signe de mains.

_Ça fait chaud au cœur ! Manque plus que l'accueil du chef !_

**-C'est quoi ce raffut ?! Vous n'avez pas du travail ?** Tonna une voix rauque, qui me fit frissonner.

_Et mouiller mes dessous !_

**-Chef, oui, chef !** Scanda la masse de **subalternes** travaillant dans une bonne ambiance.

Je me retournai vers l'intrus et tombai nez à nez avec Edward Cullen, le chef triplement étoilé et seigneur de ce royaume culinaire.

**-Pardon chef, mais c'est de ma faute si j'ai interrompu le rythme de votre cuisine !** M'excusai-je.

**-Oh Isabella, tu es enfin là ! Bienvenue au Georgian et dans mes cuisines !**

_Ah, on se tutoie ?_

**-Appelez-moi Bella, je vous prie, chef !**

**-Je vais essayer malgré ton magnifique prénom… Isabella !** Souffla-t-il de manière suave.

_Hoooooo…._

**-Katie, je te remercie et tu peux reprendre ton poste car je vais m'occuper d'Isabella et lui faire faire le tour du propriétaire !** Il me regarda intensivement. **C'est bon pour toi, Isabella ?**

_Et en plus, il le fait exprès ! Je ne vais jamais réussir à lui résister !_

Je prenais plaisir à l'étudier sur toutes les coutures alors qu'il partait saluer tous ses collaborateurs, goûter à certaines préparations, les ajuster en rajoutant des épices et des aromates.

Edward Cullen était digne de paraître en couverture de magazine et cette main qui passait dans ses cheveux à la coiffure indescriptible. Il portait avec élégance sa tenue noire de chef, au liséré gris, et même avec une pointe de sexe attitude. Bella, non ! C'est ton chef et supérieur !

De toute façon, il aurait pu porter une **serpillère **en guise de veste qu'il aurait toujours été aussi classe et sûr de lui.

Un corps athlétique et je pariais qu'enlacée contre lui, on devait se sentir en sécurité et choyée. Son visage était marqué par des mâchoires carrées et une fossette prononcée à chacun de ses sourires. Et cette barbe naissante qui bleuissait ses joues…

_Non je ne dois pas me laisser charmer, non je ne dois pas !_

Le chef dut sentir mon regard sur lui car lorsqu'il releva la tête du cul-de-poule qu'il contrôlait, ses yeux accrochèrent les miens et m'adressa un sourire incendiaire. Merde, grillée !

**-On y va, Isabella ! **M'invita-t-il en s'avançant vers moi.

_C'est Bella, allumeur !_

***O***

**PV EDWARD**

_Connard de Riley, tout ça c'est de sa faute !_

Mon meilleur ami, fraîchement marié à Bree son amour du lycée, avait fait appel à une wedding planneuse pour organiser sa cérémonie et sa réception.

Cette dernière lui avait donc présenté Isabella, la talentueuse pâtissière dont je matais sans gêne le derrière moulé dans un jean slim.

Il n'avait pas arrêté de me faire ses louanges et à mon grand désarroi, elle était vraiment douée.

Ma nouvelle chef de partie faisait, avant que je vienne la débaucher, des extras qu'elle cumulait avec son job dans un restaurant familial situé au marché de Pike Place.

_Et bazar, cuisiner à ses côtés sans penser à la dévorer toute crue allait être bien compliqué !_

_Non je n'ai pas de tendance _**_anthropophage_**_… loin de là !_

**-Et sinon, tu comptes un jour mettre la tenue règlementaire, Isabella ?** Lui demandai-je.

_Elle me détestait quand je l'appelais Isabella… et ça me faisait jubiler !_

**-Je ne porte que du noir pour les enterrements… et encore ! Donc, c'est ma tenue colorée et rien d'autre ! **Répondit-elle sèchement sans quitter des yeux, les papiers éparpillés sur mon bureau.

_Du calme chaton ou je vais devoir te dompter !_

Emmett, mon second et également le saucier de ma brigade mais accessoirement mon frère cadet, se fendait la poire et adorait nos échanges mordants. Ces derniers étaient quasi quotidiens et j'adorais ça.

**-Non mais avoue que c'est un peu trop coloré ? D'ailleurs, ça fait limite boule à facettes !** Poursuivis-je, avec amusement.

**-Hooooouuuuu, ça balance grave ! Vas-y Bella, rabaisse-lui son clapet à paroles et je me charge de compter les points. **En rajouta Emmett, qui rigolait encore plus fort.

_Enflure, je vais te noyer dans une béarnaise, si tu ne la boucles pas !_

Nous étions en train d'organiser les divers menus pour la réception du **mariage** de Royce King et Rosalie Hale et ce depuis quelques jours. Les futurs mariés voulaient pour leur repas, où près de cent vingt personnes étaient conviées, tout sauf du traditionnel, j'étais pour et Bella avait des idées démentes.

**-Et toi, tu crois qu'avec ton rire ressemblant à une ****tronçonneuse**** sur le retour, tu es bien meilleur qu'Edward !** Lui rétorqua-t-elle, en nous fusillant tour à tour, d'un regard engagé.

**-Mais indéniablement car je suis bien plus beau, plus costaud et plus intelligent que cet idiot et ses 3 étoiles !** Se vanta mon frère en bombant du torse.

**-Et sinon les chevilles, ça va ?** Le taclai-je, en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le bras.

**-Tu m'as volé ma phrase !** S'offusqua Bella, avec un clin d'œil discret. Sale tricheur !

_Ah tu veux jouer, chaton !_

**-Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais on a un repas de mariage à peaufiner sur certains détails, donc au boulot !** Me repris-je avec sérieux pour motiver notre trio.

_Mais chaton, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, t'inquiète !_

Bella et moi, nous nous étions rapprochés car nos méthodes s'harmonisaient et avec Emmett, notre équipe fonctionnait bien mieux depuis son arrivée.

Elle avait apporté sa touche d'originalité, de fantaisie, une pointe de créativité et énormément de folies. Toute ma brigade l'avait acceptée et j'étais ravi de voir les bons résultats de Katie, notre commis apprentie depuis que Bella l'avait coachée et appris plein d'astuces sucrées et osées.

Et tel un animal **amphibien**, ma chef de pâtisserie s'était bien imprégnée de mon univers culinaire et gastronomique comme si elle nageait en eau douce depuis toujours et avait fait de ma cuisine son habitat naturel rapidement.

_Et bazar, le feeling et la tension sexuelle étaient plus que présents entre nous !_

**-Faisons le point et établissons réellement le menu du dîner de notre mariage. Et à ce que j'ai pu voir, vous avez tout à fait saisi ce que nous recherchions ! **S'extasia la future mariée. **Y'a de l'originalité, de la créativité et une pincée de folie.** **J'adhère totalement. Qu'en dis-tu, chéri ?** S'enquit-elle auprès de son futur époux, qui goûtait un échantillon du wedding cake.

Mademoiselle Hale feuilletait une fois de plus tout le plan de création et les ébauches culinaires que nous avions photographiés afin de leur montrer.

J'étais très satisfait et il me tardait réellement de cuisiner pour le jour J !

J'avais adoré passer toutes ces heures en compagnie de Bella.

Bien souvent en tête à tête, afin de procéder à des inventions culinaires, des associations surprenantes d'ingrédients que nous nous amusions à goûter, à critiquer, à plébisciter pour mieux recommencer une fois la brigade retirée dans les étages qui nous étaient réservés, dès la fin du service du soir.

_Et je la charmais un peu plus chaque jour…_

**-Oh j'adore la créativité prévue pour le wedding cake, c'est délicieux d'ailleurs, **dit-il en reprenant une nouvelle bouchée sucrée, **et le croquis me met l'eau à la bouche !** Nous félicita Royce.

Je regardai Bella, qui rougissait faiblement face au compliment du futur marié mais je fus le seul à le remarquer.

**-J'ai tout simplement respecté l'idée maîtresse que vous souhaitiez pour l'ambiance de votre repas.** **Et donc le chef Cullen, notre second de cuisine et moi-même avons inventé !** Les remercia-t-elle d'une voix assurée malgré tout

À la place de la traditionnelle pièce montée composée de choux à la crème et leurs chapeaux de caramel, Bella avait choisi d'allier les pâtisseries actuelles et tendances avec de la couleur dans tous les sens. Ainsi, le wedding cake serait tout un ensemble de macarons aux saveurs multiples et multicolores, assemblés par une chantilly au cheesecake, le tout sur trois étages.

_Résultat détonnant mais avec un goût délicieux, à se rouler par terre !_

Je jouai avec le dépliant de présentation que nous fournissions aux couples qui souhaitaient effectuer la réception de leur futur mariage de notre établissement.

Tandis que Bella poursuivait tout le descriptif du menu créé pour la réception de samedi soir, exposait, débattait, argumentait, vendait de manière plus que convaincante au couple assis face à nous, je me rappelais de mémoire tout ce qui était noté sur ce papier que je transformais en pliage d'origami. Et puis je lui faisais entièrement confiance.

_« La perfection, jusque dans les moindres détails. C'est le souhait de toutes les jeunes filles, le rêve de tous les futurs mariés. A l'hôtel The Fairmont Olympic de Seattle, nous nous efforçons de faire de votre rêve une réalité. Référence en matière de distinction et de tradition, notre hôtel accueille les plus beaux mariages de Seattle depuis plus de soixante-quinze ans. Dites-lui oui et c'est parti… Réservez votre mariage à l'hôtel Fairmont Olympic et choisissez parmi un éventail de superbes robes de mariée Luly Yang. Vous serez accueillis chaleureusement dans un lieu luxueux, dégusterez une cuisine primée et profiterez d'un service impeccable dans le sublime cadre de l'adresse la plus appréciée de Seattle. Choisissez un mariage Fairmont et profitez de notre programme Lune de Miel Platinum. »_

_C'est bon, je suis paré pour l'interro surprise !_

**-Chef, vous êtes avec nous ?** M'interpella Bella. **Nos futurs mariés, ici présents,** se moqua-t-elle de mon absence, **ont tout validé !** Annonça-t-elle, fière de notre travail réalisé.

_Oh mais tu peux être plus que fière, chaton, car t'as bien bossé !_

**-Désormais c'est à nous de jouer !** Intervins-je. **Et je peux vous assurer que vous serez plus que surpris et satisfaits !** Les raccompagnai-je jusqu'au lobby d'entrée du palace. **On se retrouve dans trois jours !**

_Samedi, folle journée au programme !_

Je retournai dans mes cuisines où Bella avait rejoint la brigade pour préparer le service du soir mais je ne pus m'empêcher de l'attraper par le bras et de la faire suivre jusque dans les vestiaires vides et éteints.

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Edward ?** Me demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Elle chercha à tâtons de la main, l'interrupteur mais je retins son geste en agrippant son poignet.

_Quitte ou double ! Maintenant ou jamais ?_

**-Je veux juste…**

Et c'est alors qu'avec violence, je la plaquai contre l'un des casiers. Bella hoqueta de surprise mais ne fit aucun geste pour me repousser, bien au contraire, je posai une main sur sa joue gauche et l'autre au niveau de sa taille.

**-Je vais t'embrasser, Isabella… et je ne vais pas t'en donner la raison. Juste je vais le faire !**

Je laissai promener ma main jusqu'à son cou, mes doigts se serrèrent autour et je pus sentir le pouls de son cœur battre furieusement tant sa carotide palpitait.

Mais ce fut elle qui m'attaqua, en plongeant ses doigts fins dans mes cheveux. Nos bouches se collèrent et nos langues, ravies de se rencontrer, s'apprivoisèrent avec gourmandise et délice.

Je pris la direction de notre échange, en délaissant ses lèvres pour déposer une vague de baisers dans le creux de son épaule.

**-Edward… **souffla-t-elle, entre deux gémissements.

Etait-ce son parfum, la senteur de son **déodorant** ou son odeur naturelle, soulevée d'un soupçon de sucré et de caramel, mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'inspirer fortement tel un héroïnomane.

**-Tu sens tellement bon… comme de la nougatine dans laquelle je voudrais croquer à pleines dents !**

**-Embrasse-moi, Edward !** M'ordonna-t-elle.

**-Chef, on a besoin de toi en cuisine !** M'appela-t-on.

_Oh putain, démerdez-vous sans moi ! Je suis occupé avec une petite mise en bouche très succulente, là !_

Je me redressai, pour observer Bella qui me regardait comme si j'étais une fondue au chocolat, alors que sa langue se baladait sur sa lèvre inférieure.

**-Ce n'est que partie remise, chaton !** Dis-je, avant de déposer un bref baiser sur ses lèvres chaudes.

Je quittai le vestiaire, en tâchant de contrôler mon inconfort masculin, pour retrouver ma brigade.

**-Allo, on envoie deux vol-au-vent légumes du soleil, suivis de deux médaillons de lotte et sa jardinière d'automne et pour terminer par des profiteroles mangue/passion !** Annonçai-je, le ticket de commande à la main.

**-Chef, oui chef !**

Bella avait rejoint Katie et Quil pour s'occuper des desserts tandis que d'autres bons nous parvenaient grâce à l'imprimante connectée.

**-Attention à ton torchon, Mike !** Sermonnai-je, mon commis aux légumes.

Il arrangea son torchon et reprit la découpe en brunoise de ses courgettes.

**-Gare à ton déglaçage !** Repris-je, le jeune apprenti qui apprenait le métier de saucier.

Emmett était absent aujourd'hui et je devais être un peu plus vigilant quant au bon déroulement de mon service du soir, en plein coup de feu.

**-Bien ton escalope ! **Félicitai-je, le commis aux viandes.

Bon nombre de mes chefs de partie enseignaient, conseillaient et dirigeaient alors que je prenais place au passe-plat.

La cuisine gagnait un degré à la minute.

Chaque membre de ma brigade s'agitait tout en faisant attention de ne pas déranger son voisin.

Pendant que mes cuistots se donnaient corps et âmes au-dessus des fourneaux, suaient et vivaient intensément leurs métiers, les premiers serveurs se présentèrent devant le passe.

Je validais chaque assiette et des fois, Embry ajoutait un dernier coup de torchon.

_Hors de question de voir des traces de doigts ou des coulées de sauce sur la porcelaine !_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil en direction de Bella, qui se mordillait la lèvre tant elle était concentrée. Elle abricotait un fond de tarte alors que Katie découpait des fraises.

J'aimais la façon que Bella avait de s'activer énergiquement, totalement dans son élément. Ses cheveux châtain relevés en un chignon artistique, coiffés du calot règlementaire -j'avais réussi à lui faire porter après des négociations difficiles-, elle tourna la tête vers moi et m'adressa un clin d'œil.

_T'es tellement sexy, chaton !_

**-Chef, une souris d'agneau confite et ses asperges vertes en croûte de comté !**

Je contrôlai le dressage et envoyai l'assiette au passe qu'un serveur endimanché, clocha.

**-Table 14 ! **Déclarai-je.

**-Chef, un Saint Pierre et sa fondue de tomate à la coriandre fraîche et au citron vert !**

De vérifications en contrôles, d'annonces aux dégustations, le coup de feu était le meilleur moment de ma journée.

**-Chef, un ravioli aux langoustines !**

**-Table 5 !**

Et Tyler partit en direction de la salle du restaurant, avec le plat cloché.

Une fois le rythme retombé, je partis parader parmi les clients afin de prendre la température et écouter leurs appréciations étouffées par le luxe et les allées et venues incessantes des serveurs.

Je partis tenir compagnie au barman qui essuyait quelques verres.

**-Une limonade, s'il te plaît, Ben !** Lui commandai-je.

Je grimpai sur l'un des tabourets et profitai de l'ambiance chaleureuse et accueillante du bar.

_Un peu comme dans un pub anglais !_

Des boiseries, des fauteuils club en cuir, des tables en bois hautes et basses, des écriteaux, des tableaux publicitaires pour des whiskies et une quantité phénoménale de verres et de bouteilles composaient cette pièce.

**-Ben, un martini dry et une vodka canneberge !** Demanda Jessica, l'une des serveuses.

**-Oh salut Edward !** Fit-elle, charmeuse. **C'est rare qu'on te voie par ici et c'est tellement dommage.** Minauda-t-elle.

**-J'avais envie d'une limonade alors je suis venu ! **Lui répondis-je sèchement.

_Je n'ai pas envie de jouer avec toi et puis, j'ai chaton pour ça donc…merci mais non merci !_

**-Bon, je file !**

Je quittai mon tabouret et retournai dans mes cuisines, là où Jessica ne viendrait pas m'allumer.

***O***

**PV BELLA**

Des **chandelles**allumées un peu partout dans ma suite m'accueillirent alors que je rentrai d'une après-midi shopping avec Victoria et Kate.

Je tenais à tout prix, à voir une fois par semaine mes deux amies afin de refaire le monde et surtout de parler d'Edward. _Ah Edward…_

Vivre au palace et y travailler H24 étaient très pesant et j'avais besoin de ces moments à l'extérieur où je pensais qu'à mes amies et à moi.

Je larguai mes nombreux sacs au pied de la commande de l'entrée et rentrai dans le petit salon.

Edward, mon chef mais devenu mon compagnon m'attendait. Il tenait deux coupes de champagne et je remarquai les petites bulles qui pétillaient dans le cristal.

**-En quel honneur cette mise en scène ? **L'interrogeai-je, une fois quelques gorgées bues.

Puis j'embrassai mon partenaire de chef avant de prendre place sur le sofa où il m'invita pour mieux me tendre un magazine bien connu par les cuisiniers.

**-Jasper Withlock, le célèbre critique, t'as encensée, chaton !** M'annonça-t-il, de la fierté dans la voix et de la vénération dans son regard émeraude. **Il veut te rencontrer en personne !**

Sous les encouragements d'Edward et de la brigade, j'avais participé à plusieurs concours de pâtisserie, en allant même à New York pour l'un d'entre eux.

Je m'étais amusée comme une folle, créant tout un repas sucré avec une grande quantité de contraintes et la partie du menu où l'inventivité était autorisée, c'était pour le dessert.

Et j'avais refait le fameux wedding cake que j'avais inventé pour le mariage de Royce King et Rosalie Hale.

**-Il était présent en tant que jury anonyme, il a eu un véritable coup de cœur pour ton dessert.**

**-Chut, ne me gâche pas le plaisir de ma lecture !** L'interrompis-je en posant deux doigts au travers de ses lèvres charnelles.

**-Et si je fais ça,** lança-t-il en tout glissant sa main sous ma tunique ample, **est-ce que je gâche le plaisir de ta lecture ?** S'enquit-il, charmeur.

Je le laissai bien sûr me caresser, abandonnant ainsi le magazine qui tomba au sol. J'aurai l'occasion de lire cet article bien plus tard car de suite, j'avais un plat bouillant sur le feu à concocter.

**-Tu ne gâches jamais ce genre de plaisir…** murmurai-je, plus amoureuse que jamais.

Edward se fit une joie de me déshabiller, retirant avec lenteur chacun de mes vêtements tout en commentant ses exploits d'effeuilleur.

**-Et hop, adieu les petites ****chaussettes**** blanches !**

Me retrouvant uniquement vêtue de mon shorty en dentelle, à mon tour je procédai à l'effeuillage et débarrassant ainsi Edward de sa veste de cuisine et de son teeshirt blanc.

Je promenai un index mutin dans les quelques **poils** clairsemés sur son torse musclé.

**-Y'a pas à dire, voir mon prénom tatoué sur ta peau me fera toujours de l'effet !** Déclarai-je, tout en serrant les cuisses.

_Edward est trop sex et j'aime ça !_

**-Tout pour toi, chaton…**

Edward m'avait affublé de ce surnom dès le début de notre collaboration tant mes réactions étaient agressives, énergiques. Je l'avais détesté comme à l'instar de mon prénom cité dans son entier.

_Et depuis, j'adorais ça !_

Je m'attaquai au bouton de son pantalon et qui, d'un mouvement de hanches d'Edward, tomba au sol et rejoignit le reste de nos vêtements éparpillés.

**-Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?** S'amusa-t-il, tout en nous observant.

Seules nos intimités étaient couvertes, et celle de mon compagnon de chef était très agréable à regarder car elle tendait la toile de son boxer.

**-J'ai bien une petite idée…** Dis-je, en rentrant dans son jeu.

Mes doigts glissèrent sous l'élastique de son sous-vêtement et s'enroulèrent autour de son sexe qui grossit un peu plus au creux de ma paume.

**-Dis m'en plus…** j'entrepris de le caresser de haut en bas, tout en tirant sur son boxer de ma main libre. **Oui Bella !**

Je me redressai sur la pointe des pieds, tenant toujours son membre tendu dans ma main, pour m'approcher de son oreille.

**-J'ai envie de toi, de chantilly, de sauce chocolat et de te lécher jusqu'à ce que tu cries pitié !**

**-Oh putain, tu es une vraie allumeuse, Isabella… **me répondit-il d'une voix rauque chargée de désir.

_Et t'as pas tout vu !_

Rapidement, je fis appel au service d'étage afin d'avoir les ingrédients nécessaires à ma recette sucrée à base d'Edward Cullen et de sexe.

**-Chaton, arrête ! Pitié ! C'est bon, j'ai compris ! **Grogna-t-il.

Je relevai la tête vers mon compagnon, alors que j'étais en train de me régaler avec son sexe tendu et sucré par la multitude de chantilly dont j'avais grandement abusé.

Sur son torse, qui se soulevait frénétiquement encore, il y avait des traces de ma langue et de mes doigts quand j'avais léché la sauce chocolat.

Son visage avait la marque de mes lèvres et Edward, à l'instant, me lança un regard lourd de sens.

_Putain, j'aime trop le rendre fou… de moi !_

**-J'ai gagné !** Me réjouissais-je, toute satisfaite de mon œuvre et de nos préliminaires.

**-A la douche, vilaine fille !** Il me claqua le fessier. **Que je puisse enfin m'enfouir en toi, au chaud dans ma petite femme !**

L'eau chaude, voire bouillante, glissant sur nos peaux excitait encore plus mes sens et j'étais survoltée. J'avais envie de sentir Edward en moi, qu'il me fasse l'amour et qu'il me prenne.

Mon compagnon me plaqua contre la paroi de la cabine, levant mes bras au-dessus de ma tête et je pus sentir contre mon ventre sa virilité tendue qu'il frottait sans aucune gêne.

La vapeur nous enveloppant, donnait une dimension plus érotique à notre échange.

**-Laisse-moi te faire du bien, Bella… **murmura-t-il à mon oreille avant de mordiller mon lobe sensible.

**-Oui chéri !**

_Je n'avais toujours pas réussi à lui trouver un surnom !_

L'eau coulait en cascade sur nos corps enlacés. Nos peaux, nos souffles se mêlaient comme à l'image d'un baiser.

**-Je t'aime tellement, Isabella… **souffla-t-il telle une prière.

Edward souleva ma jambe gauche et avec une extrême douceur et lenteur, nous nous rencontrions charnellement. Je me sentais complète, comme si nous étions faits pour nous emboîter à l'image de deux pièces d'un puzzle.

Et j'appréciais cette exquise sensation depuis plus d'un an maintenant.

**-Tu me serres tellement, chaton, que je vais vite venir ! **Dit-il dans le creux de mon cou.

Je caressai ses cheveux trempés alors que je me cramponnai plus fermement à lui.

Ses poussées étaient calmes malgré l'urgence de mon besoin qui grandissait au fond de mon ventre mais rapidement, la passion prit place dans notre enlace charnelle.

**-Tu es si belle…**

Ses allées et venues allaient crescendo, me transportant loin de lui, de cette douche, de ce palace. Je me contractai autour de son sexe quand l'orgasme me frappa.

**-Edwaaaarrrrd…** criai-je, toujours fermement attachée à lui.

Mon chef adoré donna quelques autres coups de reins supplémentaires pour me rejoindre dans cette vague de plaisir. Je le sentis se répandre au fond de moi, étouffant un grognement dans mon cou avant de me mordiller comme à son habitude.

**-Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, chaton, même si toi et moi c'est toujours aussi bon mais je dois aller bosser en bas ! Mon chef est très à cheval sur les horaires et la présence dans ses cuisines ! **Se moqua-t-il, en me servant une moue aguicheuse.

_Je te hais, Cullen, je te hais ! Arrghhh !_

**-Enflure va, même pas le temps de profiter de notre coït. **M'offusquai-je.

**-J'ai un métier, moi, chaton et des étoiles à faire briller pour la postérité !**

_Sale égoïste… et mon plaisir, tu l'entretiens quand ?_

**-Allez casse-toi et va nourrir tous ces affamés suintant d'opulence et de richesses !**

Edward se rhabilla alors que je décidai de rester en serviette, voulant profiter à fond de mon jour de repos, du moins de ce qu'il en restait.

La porte de la suite que nous partagions se referma dans un clac discret et il me tardait déjà 23h, qu'Edward remonte et qu'on reprenne nos activités sous la couette.

Travailler dans un palace de luxe et y prendre énormément de plaisir tout en savourant tous ses délices cachés, fait !

**FIN**

***O*O*O***

Merci de m'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez apprécié cuisiner aux côtés d'Edward & Bella, et la brigade du Georgian, restaurant gastronomique du Fairmont Olympic Hotel de Seattle.

Lexique des métiers utilisés dans mon OS ainsi que le langage culinaire, peu commun (Source Internet) :

_Brigade de cuisine_

**-Le chef cuisinier (ou chef de brigade)** assume la responsabilité de l'ensemble de la cuisine d'un restaurant. Il compose les menus, le carte des mets, organise et répartit le travail, annonce les commandes et contrôle les plats prêts à être servis. Parfois, il engage ses collaborateurs.

**-Le chef de partie,** est le plus souvent responsable d'une des composantes du menu. Il compose, dresse et envoie les plats relevant de sa partie. Il organise et contrôle le travail des commis et des apprentis qu'il a sous ses ordres. Au sein d'une brigade, le chef de partie le plus expérimenté est souvent le saucier.

**-Le saucier,** chargé des sauces, des viandes et des poissons en sauce. Il remplace le chef de cuisine.

**-Le pâtissier,** chargé des desserts, des pâtisseries, des compotes, des salades de fruits et des glaces. Il fabrique également les croissants et les pains fantaisie.

**-Le commis,** chargé du découpage des légumes et des viandes afin de décharger son supérieur du surplus de travail.

_Lexique culinaire_

**-Abricoter :** Lustrer avec un pinceau une tarte, une génoise, un gâteau d'une fine couche de sirop épais ou de gelée. L'abricotage est une opération précédant un nappage.

**-Blanchir :** Mettre un produit, en général des légumes, dans l'eau bouillante salée un court instant puis le plonger dans l'eau très froide.

**-Braiser :** Cuire à l'étouffée lentement et à court mouillement (avec un peu de liquide) dans une braisière ou casserole à feu doux.

**-Brunoise (découpe en) :** Façon de tailler une garniture en très petits dés, réguliers.

**-Caraméliser :** En pâtisserie, il s'agit surtout de chemiser un moule avec du caramel ou faire colorer sous le grill ou le chalumeau le dessus d'une pâtisserie ou d'un entremet saupoudré de sucre.

**-Chemiser :** Enduire les parois d'un moule d'une fine couche de gelée, de sucre glace, de biscuit à la cuiller, de papier sulfurisé beurré etc…

**-Ciseler :** Couper en tranches, en lamelles, en lanières et de façon assez fine.

**-Cul-de-poule :** Bassine demi-sphérique en inox, principalement utilisée pour monter des blancs en neige ou monter des génoises.

**-Déglacer :** Dissoudre dans un liquide (eau, vinaigre, crème fraiche, vin, fond de veau…) les sucs de cuisson attachés au fond d'un récipient après cuisson pour préparer une sauce.

**-Dégorger :** Mettre un ingrédient (coquillage, viande, volaille, escargots, poisson…) à l'eau courante avec du gros sel ou dans du lait pour qu'il se débarrasse de ses impuretés.

**-Julienne (découpe en) :** Façon de tailler une garniture en petits bâtonnets.

**-Mirepoix (découpe en) :** Façon de tailler une garniture en gros dés.

**-Vol-au-vent :** Entrée chaude composée d'une croûte ronde en pâte feuilletée remplie de garnitures.


	6. Le votes (2)

Bonne année !

Les votes sont encore ouverts jusqu'au 14 janvier 2014, et les résultats seront donnés le 15 !

Ils sont faits dans les commentaires, pour que les "anonymes" puissent aussi voter. Essayer de trouver un pseudo, pour éviter les multiples "Guest", et on vous fait confiance : ne votez pas plusieurs fois pour une même personnes sous des pseudos différents ;)

Bonne semaine :)


	7. Les résultats

Bon eh bien, après bien des problèmes, ce concours se termine enfin

!

Tout d'abord, merci au auteurs de nous avoir envoyé leur publications, qui ont toutes beaucoup plu, d'ailleurs les votes étaient plutôt serrés.

Ensuite, merci aux personnes qui ont laissé leurs reviews, soit pour voter, soit pour juste donner leur avis : c'est tellement gratifiant pour les auteurs !

Et enfin, voici les résultats :

1. _L'île d'Esmé_, de **Shirashi** (6 votes)  
>2. <em>Des pancakes au goût de souvenir<em>, de **cullen15000** (5 votes)  
>3. <em>Les palace de tous les délices,<em> de **FolleDuChocolatMilka** (Anonyme) (4 votes)

Bon, il faut aussi rappeler que ce dernier OS a été reçu et publié plus tard que les deux autres, et que certains votes avaient déjà été donnés !

Et donc un grand bravo à la gagnante, et également aux deux autres participantes que nous remercions une fois encore !

Pour les reviews anonymes, les auteurs répondront sans doute sur leur propre publication, puisque maintenant que l'anonymat est levé, libre à eux de le faire :)

Merci encore !


	8. Réponses aux reviews

Voici les réponses au reviews anonymes de **cullen15000** (_Des panecakes au goût de souvenirs_) et de Shirashi (_L'île d'Esmé_) :

**Cullen15000 :** Les organisatrices me donnent l'occasion de remercier les lectrices et revieweuses anonymes. Alors j'en profite, j'ai déjà répondu aux autres reviews après la proclamation des résultats. A noter qu'une petite suite à cet OS figure sur mon profil (c'était la minute « pub »).

** tinkerbell13 :** merci d'avoir voté pour moi bien sur mais surtout d'avoir reviewer et donc fait vivre ce concours…

** Naya :** Merci Naya je comprends ta difficulté pour voter.. mais bon devant une fan de Jalice, je m'incline… je les aime bien mais je suis « Edella » forever J

** noemaie** …. Contente que cela t'ait plu…. La suite demandée est en ligne

** Kapla :** tu n'as pas pu te décider ! mdr … Au plaisir de te retrouver ici ou ailleurs (et cree toi un compte les auteurs seront enchantées d'échanger avec toi )

Pour finir…. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cet OS (euh et sa suite) …et j'en remercie les organisatrices du concours qui ont poursuivi leur contest n'abandonnant pas leur idée.

Lire ou écrire sur Twilight reste toujours un plaisir !

Kiss

Nic - cullen15000

.

.

.

.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Kapla** : Haha, c'est le problème qui se pose à moi à chaque fois que je lis un Concours d'OS et qu'ilf aut voter. Il y en a toujours plein que j'adore ! Merci merci ! ^^

**Runita :** Ouais, chouette ! Merci :D

**Naya :** T'es sûre que c'est pas juste pour le couple hein ? :p Bon, tant mieux :p Merci beaucoup :)

**Pyramid :** Bon si j'ai bien compris, j'ai reçu des votes uniquement à cause du couple choisi xD Et mais… Pour une fois que c'est le couple Jasper/Alice qui fait pencher la balance :D J'ai l'impression que d'habitude ça porte plutôt préjudice ! Merci ;)

**noemaie :** Merci merci merciiii ! J'adore qu'on me dise bravo :D Ahem…

J'ai également publié ces réponses à la fin de l'OS publié sur mon propre compte, au cas où ^^

**Shirashi**


End file.
